


Run Away With Me

by CarlaFromCorrie



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Family, Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaFromCorrie/pseuds/CarlaFromCorrie
Summary: The sequel to Never Go Back...
Relationships: Carla Connor/Peter Barlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

The past two years had been crazily busy. After Carla and Peter arrived back from their trip around the world equipped with a new family as well as marriage, everyone was shocked to see them around. They eased into a domesticated set up quite easily, they had their own house and they were living life to the full. Carla was enjoying being a mum to little Avery and Peter was enjoying providing for his family as well as being a dad to his daughter. When Avery reached three months old Carla decided that she would take a step back from her business and be a sleeping partner whilst Nick ran the factory single-handedly which he was very pleased about and with all this new change it gave Carla a chance to be a stay at home mum which was definitely a more calming outlook for her and it was definitely enjoyable and two years on she didn’t regret her decision.

When Avery reached the age of one, Carla and Peter were actively saving up to recreate their memories after prolonged discussions with each other, one of these memories they wanted to recreate was another trip around the world as a family, Carla thinking of it as a very long stretched holiday. She missed boat life and so did Peter, it was like it was a sold part of them now and that was something they both longed to create and they hoped this longing would be passed onto their daughter. They made the crazy decision to give it a go again with Avery when she was old enough to be potty trained and to take in the surroundings and when they broke this news to their families they were far from happy. Leanne was mad that Peter was ditching Simon even though Peter offered that he could come with them all and didn’t really see the aim of Leanne having a go at him considering he was an adult now who was capable of making his own decisions. Carla's family were annoyed, Johnny in particular, as Carla would most likely be gone for a couple of years so he would miss Avery growing up as he was enjoying having a grandchild being so close to home. Then there was Michelle, she was made in general and annoyed that her best friend was going to saunter off into the sunset so Carla just thought she was being jealous as her behaviour really did come across that way but eventually they all accepted this was going to happen and there was nothing they could do about it. Then there was Peter's family, they were actually very supportive but obviously sad that Avery wasn’t going to be part of their lives or Peter but overall they accepted it and got on with their lives eventually.

The time was nearing when Carla and Peter were getting ready to depart. Carla gave Michelle the keys to her house and said she could move in whilst they were off which she was excited about as Carla and Peter's house was a very fancy mod-con ridden townhouse definitely a step up from a flat in Victoria Court. Peter was happy with the decision as well knowing Michelle would take good care of the house and was probably the most trustworthy out of everyone and whilst on the subject of Michelle, she was helping Carla pack all of her and Avery's the stuff to move onto the boat, Peter was down in Portsmouth checking it out, he had already taken all of his stuff down there today with his dad as he needed someone to bring his car back up north. Carla and Michelle were going to start the drive down there as well, Michelle coming for the sole reason of having someone to bring Carla's car back.

"So then, we need to get Avery's stuff done don’t we," Michelle says as Carla hums walking into Avery's room and sitting down on the floor having finished with all of her stuff "I'm guessing you're going to need a bag of toys as well"

"Don’t even get me started, she's obsessed with everything at the moment it's driving me up the wall" Carla moans as Michelle chuckles "I'm going to miss you, ya know"

"I know you are, I'm going to miss you too, but you're going to have an adventure of a lifetime with your daughter and husband," Michelle says bringing her in for a hug as Avery walks into the room joining in with the affection which was going on 

"I want to take this mummy," Avery says handing her a doll "Please"

"You can take whatever you want darlin', are you looking forward to the boat?" Carla questions as Avery sits herself down on her lap 

"I guess" Avery shrugs not really having an opinion "Is Indy coming?"

"Of course, she loves the boat," Carla says as Avery looks up at her with her eyes wide in disbelief "Did you know when me and daddy were last on a boat, we got Indy in Indonesia which is why she's called Indy" Carla informs her daughter as she frowns in confusion 

"Aunty 'Chelle is coming?" Avery questions getting confused with the fact Michelle was packing cases 

"No silly" Michelle pokes her on the nose affectionately causing Avery to giggle contently "I'm babysitting mummy and daddy's house for them whilst you sail around the world together"

"Like when you look after me?" Avery questions innocently as Carla raises her eyebrows knowing that Michelle would have to do some sort of elaborate explanation 

"Kind of yes, but instead I will be looking after a house"

"You can't look after a house it doesn’t eat or do anything" Avery states as if it was obvious causing Carla to bite her lip and suppress her laughter "Mummy stop laughing"

"I'm not…I'm not…" Carla trails off before bursting into laughter causing Michelle and Avery to glare at her "Alright, maybe a little bit"

"Naughty mummy" Avery states as Michelle nods in agreement to her statement "You see, Aunty 'Chelle agrees," Avery says as Carla nods raising her eyebrows as the doorbell goes off "Mummy, doorbell!"

"Yes I can hear Avery" Carla groans as Avery runs downstairs Carla following her to the door 

"It's Si!" Avery screams as Carla opens the door allowing Avery to run out and hug Simon who lifts her up into his arms "Are you coming Si?"

"If that's ok with you and dad?" he questions to Carla who smiles at him 

"Si, your dad will be made up," Carla says as Simon smiles at her "You can entertain Avery whilst I finish off packing, she's very excited"

"Oh are you?" Simon questions as he pushes his couple of cases into the house as well as placing Avery down on the floor "How about we play a game or something so your mum can get on and pack?"

"Ok" Avery replies sweetly as she takes Simon's arm and drags him over to her toys in the corner of the room as Carla mouths a thank you to Simon before heading upstairs to finish packing ready for the journey ahead…

Carla loaded everyone's cases into the car, she had to remove the parcel shelf to stack them all up because Simon was now coming with them. Avery and Simon were in the back entertaining themselves whilst they said goodbye to their families, everyone peering into the car to wish Avery a goodbye knowing they probably wouldn’t see her until she was at least four years old. It was an emotional moment for everyone but Carla felt as if they were finally accepting they were doing this and that there was no stopping them.

The drive was tedious and it was getting into the late evening. Simon, Michelle and Carla were still awake but Avery was conked out in the car seat beside Simon. They stopped off on the way to have a takeaway which they all ate in the services together before returning onto the road and heading down south to where Peter was in Portsmouth. They finally arrived, leaving everyone excited for the future. Carla rang Peter to inform him of where they were and he went and met them to help with the cases as Carla couldn’t do it on her own even with Simon's help.

"Hey baby," Carla says kissing him passionately as they had been separated for a few days now "I've missed you"

"Is she asleep?" Peter chuckles pointing to Avery who was fast asleep in her car seat 

"She's been so hyper, she's worn herself out," Carla says as Peter rolls his eyes "I'll wake her because she won't want to miss out and plus this is a holiday so she can sleep whenever she wants"

"I guess you're right," Peter says as Carla smiles wrapping her arms around his neck "I've missed you so much"

"Me too, we'll have to so some making up for lost time later"

"Ugh it's like they're in the honeymoon phase" Simon groans as well as grimacing as Avery stirs in her car seat a wide smile on her face 

"Daddy!" Avery shouts as Peter goes to take her out of the car seat and hold her close "I've missed you"

"I know you have but I'm here now, we're all together now," Peter says rubbing his daughter's back affectionately as she clings onto his neck "Are you going to be a good girl and walk so I can help mummy and Simon with the cases?"

"Of course" Avery states with a roll of her eyes as Peter places her on the floor "I'm a good girl"

"We know" Carla sighs in response loading the suitcases out of the car and placing them down on the floor ready to roll them to the boat as well as unstrapping Avery's car seat in case they needed it whilst on the boat "Right I guess this is it," Carla says tearfully glancing to Michelle who wraps her up in a hug "I can't believe I'm not going to see you every day"

"Me neither babe, I'm going to miss you," Michelle says as Carla pulls away to wipe her eyes as Michelle wipes hers bringing Peter in for a hug "Look after them all yeah? And I need you to promise me something, both of you"

"Of course, Michelle, what are you going to get us to promise now?" Peter says before releasing her as she goes to kneel down in front of Avery 

"Don’t come back with a baby again or pregnant, we know what you're like" Michelle rolls her eyes as Carla snorts watching Michelle bend down in front of Avery "You be good for mummy and daddy, no temper tantrums and we can call every day if you miss me" Michelle says as Avery launches herself at Michelle "I'll miss you beautiful girl"

"I'll miss you too Aunty 'Chelle"

"Go on your guys, get out of here," Michelle says as Carla grabs a couple of cases, Peter as well followed by Simon who grabbed his, Avery standing in between her parents 

"Goodbye 'Chelle" Carla smiles as Michelle nods getting back into the car and starting the engine and driving off to get away from the situation before she became too emotional "This is it then"

"It is" Peter smiles as they walk along the pontoon towards the boat "Now this is what three hundred grand can get you" he smirks allowing his family onto the boat as Carla gasps "Three bedrooms, two doubles and a twin"

"This is amazing" Simon beams as Peter grins at him putting an arm around his shoulder as they take in the surroundings

"Wow!" Avery exclaims in amazement clinging onto her mother's arm "Which one's my room?"

"Well, it's downstairs baby" Peter explains picking her up onto his hip as they walk up the stairs to the top deck   
"We'll start at the top"

"Daddy, what's that?" Avery questions pointing to the steering wheel as Peter rolls his eyes 

"That’s where I will be driving the boat," Peter tells her as she smiles widely at him as they all walk down the stairs to the second level "So we have the kitchen and a sitting area where the roof of the veranda comes off so when it's hot we can have meals outside and when it's cold we can sit here and we won't get cold"

"Where's my room?" Avery pouts her lips causing Carla to glare pointedly at her attitude "Sorry mummy"

"Then we have the bottom floor," Peter says as they all make their way into the small hallway which was in a u-shape with the stairs leading up to the second deck in the middle "We have a big bathroom here," Peter says as Avery gets down and has a look at it opening all the cupboards which Peter had stocked up over the last few days 

"You got my favourite shower gel" Carla groans in satisfaction picking up the bottle and breathing in the scent as Peter smirks at her 

"Anyway, moving on, we have the twin room, which will be Avery's room," Peter says as Avery's eyes light up as she climbs onto the bed and stands up to look out of the window "Do you like it, Avery?"

"I love it, daddy!" Avery says brightly as Carla smiles at her daughter "Can I have all my toys in here?"

"This is your space so I don’t see why not" Peter shrugs as Carla grins at him kissing him on the cheek "Anyway, moving on to Si's room which is next to yours Avery"

"Wow," Simon says "This is amazing, I also have room to have my laptop as well," he says pointing to the small table which was built into the sidewall and the two comfy chairs placed opposite each other "I love this, can I unpack?"

"Sure son," Peter says as he smiles lifting his case up onto the bed ready to unpack as Carla, Peter and Avery head into the main bedroom where both him and Carla will be sleeping "So then Avery this is mummy and daddy's room, it's just down the corridor from your room so you don’t need to worry ok?"

"Ok" Avery replies sweetly climbing onto her parent's bed as Carla lifts one of the cases up onto the ottoman at the bottom of the bed before gasping

"There's a balcony?!" Carla questions opening the door to the small balcony which contained a couple of chairs and a table "This is amazing"

"It is. You did say you wanted the best of the best, baby" Peter reminds her as Carla rolls her eyes at him "Anyway I think we need to get miss Avery to bed" 

"Really?" Carla turns around noticing that she fell asleep "Oh…"

"Come on princess let's get you to bed," Peter says lifting his daughter up into his arms as he walks into her bedroom, not bothering to undress her as they hadn't had a chance to unpack, placing her under the covers "Good night sweetheart" Peter whispers kissing her forehead as he closes the door so they don’t disturb her, as he heads back into the bedroom to help Carla unpack…

A good few hours later after unpacking everything, Carla was scrubbing her makeup off in the en-suite attached to the room, Peter wrapping his arms around her as he watches her take every last bit of her make up off as well as kissing the side of her neck tenderly and running his tongue along her delicate skin causing a brief moan to emit from her lips as Peter's hands fall to her nightdress inching it up ever so slightly, the cool air on Carla's thighs causing her to shiver involuntarily. Peter running his hands over the hem of her satin underwear, trailing his fingers over the smooth material to brush her folds through her underwear slipping a finger under her underwear and playing with her clit a bit to maintain her arousal as she grounds her hips into his hand.

"You like that?" Peter questions into her neck as Carla moans "You've missed me haven't you?"

"Mhm," Carla says not really being able to focus on the conversation as she moans again at the movements of Peter's hand "I need you"

"I can tell" Peter smirks kissing her neck as she moans again turning around and launching herself at him, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him, her tongue fighting with his as they stumble through the bedroom and onto the bed where Carla straddles Peter ripping her underwear off her body as well as his boxers, Peter rolling her onto her back as he places each of her legs on his shoulders and pushes into her causing a loud moan "I've missed you so much"

"Me too baby" Carla mumbles noticing Peter was taking his time "Get on with it baby, I need you"

"You're so beautiful" Peter groans thrusting into her as she whimpers her mouth agape with pleasure allowing Peter to kiss her jawline and her neck

"Harder" Carla begs raising her hips up to his thrusts as she moans loudly "I'm so close"

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Peter breaths out as Carla's body trembles around him, her orgasm providing uncontrollable ripples throughout her body as she clamps her pussy around his dick causing him to thrust one last time and release into her, falling onto her body as a result "We're not living up to our promise our we?"

"Hmm?" Carla says tiredly as she recovers from her orgasm

"Michelle, we're not even a day in yet and you could be pregnant" Peter snorts as Carla smiles at him in complete awe, kissing him gently on the lips 

"Well, Michelle doesn’t own my life" Carla rolls her eyes "Can I finish getting ready now?"

"Of course," Peter says as she walks over to the bathroom and locking the door, this was the life he always wanted and now he was pretty sure the next year or so was going to be the best of his life…


	2. Bembridge, Isle Of Wight

It was the next morning and both Carla and Peter were waking up from a peaceful night sleep after rekindling with each other after three days of separation from each other. Right on queue around seven in the morning, Avery ran into her parent's room for her morning cuddles like she did every morning since she was moved to a bed, she used the ottoman to help her up onto the bed and immediately woke Carla up from her sleep, she groaned obviously but Avery climbed into bed with both of her parents to cuddle them until they were ready to face the day.

It was decided that they would take the short boat trip to Bembridge which was situated on the Isle of Wight, Peter thought that this was the best idea to allow Avery to let off some steam by the beach as well as give Carla an opportunity to pick up some shopping for them all. Carla was dressed in a pale yellow maxi dress and Avery in a pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt. Peter looked after Avery for the morning giving Carla some time to go shopping for essentials they forgot to pack. She picked up plenty of non-perishable goods as well as plenty of dry snacks for the journey. She returned with a few bags of shopping and Avery immediately launched herself at Carla.

"Mummy!" Avery screams as Carla lifts her up onto her hip "I was good for daddy"

"Was she good Peter?" Carla questions as Peter jokily pretends to think causing Carla to smirk at him and Avery to pout her lips in annoyance 

"She was a star," Peter says as Avery's face lights up as she watches Carla dig around and pull out a toy for her, another one to add to her copious collection 

"Thank you, mummy" Avery beams watching Carla open her toy for her and handing it back "Yay!"

"Avery, we were thinking about going to the beach later on, would you like that?" Carla says bending down in front of her as Avery nods wrapping her arms around Carla's neck to give her a hug "I guess we better get you in your swimming costume then" 

"Isn't it going to be cold though?" Avery moans as Carla chuckles nodding in response walking her down to the bathroom and grabbing her swimming costume out of one of the drawers and helping Avery change 

"Can you step into it?" Carla questions as Avery nods helping Carla pull up her swimsuit "Good girl, then we put your shorts back on then your t-shirt on top then we're ready to go"

"What will we do at the beach?" Avery questions innocently as Carla bends down to her level swiping her hair away from her face 

"Daddy thought that going crabbing would be a good idea," Carla says "We can build sandcastles as well and we can sunbathe"

"Cool" Avery looks up in awe before running off to annoy Simon who was chilling in his room as Carla groans following after her "Si come to the beach"

"What?" Simon questions in annoyance as Carla glares at him "Why would I want to go to the beach?"

"Because we're going to build sandcastles together" Avery states as if it was obvious as Simon sighs grabbing his swim shorts which Avery clocks "Yay, Si's coming to the beach mummy!"

"I know sweetheart, let's leave your brother to get ready, we can chill upstairs yeah?" Carla questions as Avery nods sweetly taking her mother's hand and dragging her upstairs as Indy appears wagging her tail squeezing her ball in her mouth "Throw Indy's ball for her Avery" 

"Ok mummy" Avery smiles throwing the ball down the stairs to the lower deck as Indy chases it to return it to them all "Can we go yet?"

"No, daddy's not ready yet," Carla says as Peter appears with a bag full of towels and spare clothes for everyone "Ready?"

"More than" Peter smiles as Carla stands up planting a soft kiss on his lips as he discreetly smacks her arse causing her to gasp and nudge him "Come on then, let's head off"

Luckily it was warm, Carla and Peter found a secluded bit of beach which contained a series of rockpools which Peter was going to teach Avery how to go rock pooling as well as building sandcastles as he knew Carla would be too lazy to do that and more interested in soaking up the sun whilst lying on a towel on the soft sand of the beach. Peter took Avery by the hand and took her over to the rock pools along with a crab line, smoked bacon as bait, and a little net to collect anything in.

"What do I do?" Avery asks Peter as he hands her the crab line which had a little mesh bag on the end of it filled with bacon 

"So first we need to find a rock pool," Peter says taking Avery by the hand and leading her over to the rocks "Be careful they're very slippery"

"Ok daddy" Avery grins as she gingerly walks on the rocks coming across a large pool of water with plenty of seaweed, Avery sitting down on one of the rocks nearby "This one!"

"This one's good" Peter smiles ruffling his daughter's hair as he helps her unravel the crab line, placing the meshed bag of smoky bacon in the water "Now we wait"

"How long for?" Avery moans, she wasn’t one for sitting still for long periods of time, she was very hyper and energetic, always had to be on the move 

"You'll see, the crabs will cling onto the bag sweetheart" Peter smiles and on queue, a crab clings onto the bag nibbling on some of the bacon "Look, Avery"

"Wow!" she beams "What do I do?"

"Lift it up slowly then I will catch it with the net," Peter says as Avery nods eagerly liftin the bag up as the crab clings onto it before falling off into the net Peter was holding as Avery gasps in response watching Peter take the crab out of the net and hold it

"Wow!" Avery smiles widely as the crab pinches her with its claws "Ow!"

"Oh stroke it's back," Peter says as Avery pouts her lips stroking the crabs back gently "Do you want to know why it's hard?"

"Why daddy?" Avery questions eagerly still stoking the crab as Peter bends down to his daughter's level

"Crabs have an exoskeleton," Peter says as Avery frowns in confusion, for a two-year-old she was smart but she didn’t know what an exoskeleton was

"What's an exoskel…thing," Avery asks as Peter smiles at her trying to think of an easy way to explain 

"So you know how we have bones in our body then our skin on the outside, with crabs its reversed, they have their skeleton on the outside"

"Woah!" Avery beams before her eyes light up "We need to show mummy!"

"Um" Peter faltered briefly knowing that Carla could be quite annoyed but he decided it could be a laugh anyway and it would make his daughter happy "Let's go and see mummy then," Peter says taking Avery's hand and all their equipment back to where Carla was soaking up the evening sun, a mischievous smile on Avery's face as she picks up the spare bucket and heads to the sea to fill it up with water before returning and chucking it over Carla

"Avery Barlow!" Carla exclaims shooting up instantly as Peter bites his lip trying to suppress his laughter "Oh so you were in on it!"

"It was Avery's idea!" Peter exclaims as Avery gasps at her father in complete shock at the fact he just dobbed her in

"Daddy!" Avery moans "We need to show mummy the thing…what's it called?" 

"Oh yeah" Peter smiles nervously as Carla narrows her eyes in suspicion watching Peter pick up the crab which was chilling in the bucket and shove it towards her causing her to yelp "Avery wanted to show you"

"Mummy, there's no need to be scared, silly. It's a nice crab" Avery informs her as Carla nods slowly still not wanting to touch it or be anywhere near the crab "Can we keep it as a pet? Like Indy?" 

"Um," Carla falters knowing her answer would impend a meltdown "No, baby. It wouldn’t be very fair on the crab, would it? It would miss all of its little friends in the ocean, it wouldn’t be very kind taking it away from that environment"

"That's true, can I put it back in the sea, daddy?"

"Of course princess, let's go" Peter smiles leading Avery by her hand down to the sea turning his head around to face Carla to mouth a sorry to her 

"Let it go daddy, the crab needs to be back with its friends," Avery says as Peter puts the crab down on the sand watching it scuttle away into the shallow depths of the sea "Bye, bye crabby"

"I think we need to start heading back soon, princess. It's getting dark" Peter smiles as Avery nods placing her hand in his as they walk back to Carla who was packing all the stuff up into the bag she brought with her "Are you ready to go Car?"

"Yeah" Carla smiles as Avery grins at her "You are one cheeky girl little Miss Avery"

Carla, Peter, Indy and Avery headed back to the boat and helped Avery change out of her swimming costume and have a shower before putting a clean pair of pyjama's on. Carla made a pasta salad for them all and then they had a relaxing evening in front of the TV. Avery fell asleep about nine o'clock which was quite late for her so Carla picked her up and took her to bed, Simon was chilling in his room with his laptop leaving Carla and Peter to reconnect with each other again.

"Sorry about earlier baby, I know you can be a bit scared of creepy crawlies and stuff" Peter whispers massaging her scalp as they focus on the TV 

"It's ok, Avery only wanted to show me what she caught, it was nice in weird way…?" Carla chuckles looking up at him as he plants a kiss on her lips as she shifts around to kiss him again fully on the lips her tongue skimming along his lips as she straddles him

"Shall we take this downstairs?"

"Hmm yeah," Carla says as Peter smirks at her lifting her as she wraps her legs around his waist as she massages the underside of her thighs causing a moan as she kisses him again fully on the lips as Peter takes her downstairs pinning her against the hallway and kissing her with pent up desire "You want to go back with a baby don’t you?"

"Hilarious" Peter scoffs before leaning in to kiss her neck "You're the one with the obsession about babies"

"Oi!" Carla exclaims as Peter squeezes her arse causing a gasp "You're broody mate"

"What you say is what you are" Peter retorts as Carla grunts in response as Peter rids of her top mounding her breasts in each of his hands through her bra 

"Bedroom, Peter," Carla says defiantly as Peter trails kisses all down her jaw and on her neck as Peter walks her into the bedroom placing her down on the bed and ridding of her dress, Carla doing the same with his shorts and t-shirt as well as his boxers

"You like that?" Carla questions suggestively grabbing his penis and giving it a gentle squeeze causing him to moan and tilt his head back, Carla releasing him from her grip done with the foreplay as she lays back on the bed pulling Peter with her "Make love to me"

"Your wish is my command" Peter whispers pushing himself into her as she moans rather loudly causing Peter to cover her mouth "We don’t want to wake Si or Avery now do we?"

"No" Carla whispers arching her back as she feels all of Peter's length move inside of her as she clenches her vaginal muscles around his cock as tight as she could

"Come here," Peter says picking Carla up and sitting on the edge of the bed, his dick still inside of her causing her body to shudder and shiver in anticipation "Ride me, baby"

"Oh, Peter!" Carla cries as she thrusts down onto his pelvis clenching her legs around his back to hold herself in place she bores down onto him, Peter returning her thrust causing the tip of his penis to hit her cervix and cry out at the sensation "Harder baby!"

"Oh god!" Peter cries as he released into Carla causing her body to tremble and be brought to orgasm as Peter runs a finger over her tummy collecting the thin sheen of sweat which remained watching as she comes down from her high

"All good?" Peter smirks as Carla nods tired her eyes half shut as she smiles at him as he slides out of her followed by a steady stream of mingled juices between the two lovers 

"Perfect" Carla responds before grabbing the covers and pulling them over herself, Peter sliding down into bed with her as they reminisce about the day's events…


	3. Curiou, France

Carla, Peter, Avery and Simon arrived in Curiou a few weeks after they were in the Isle of Wight. They had moored the boat in a local harbour which was close to some sort of civilisation all of them having been lacking a more residential setting for being stuck on the boat. The journey was pretty straightforward, Peter only stopped the boat when more fuel was needed and then just continued the journey down south. Avery was starting to get used to boat life and that pleased Carla immensely as she was starting to develop more independent ways of entertaining herself on the boat, she really did think that this would be good for Avery's development. Anyway, time flew by and they arrived in Curiou, Carla using this opportunity to stock up on food for the next few days with Peter and Simon's help knowing she wouldn’t be able to carry all the shopping on her own and with all the food back in the boat they were finally able to enjoy the surroundings.

They had been in Curiou for a few days now and Carla was waking up beside Peter who was holding onto her body allowing her to shift around and face him so they could snuggle closely together both of them cherishing this time they had together to hold each other close, the morning light from the sun dancing over their bedroom as they hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet approaching the door causing them both to groan in response; it was Avery.

"Hey baby girl," Carla says as Avery jumps up onto their bed, Indy following eagerly and jumping up too "And hello Indy"

"Good morning mummy" Avery replies sweetly getting under the covers with her parents 

"Did you have a good night sleep princess?" Carla questions running a hand through her hair as Avery nods eagerly clinging onto her mum as Indy sits at the foot of the bed; her nose nudging her ball forward wanting it to be thrown

"Yeah" Avery replies with a grin as Peter groans in response trying to sleep "Daddy's moody"

"Tickle his feet" Carla whispers into Avery's ear as she gasps going under the covers and down to the bottom of the bed to tickle Peter's feet causing his eyes to shoot open 

"Do you mind Avery?"

"No" she replies with a definite shake of her head "It was mummy's idea"

"Oh was it now?" Peter questions as Avery snuggles up to Peter who was holding her close "Well I'll have to punish mummy later then won't I?" he smirks suggestively as well as winking causing Carla to press a finger to her lips 

"I agree with daddy, mummy's naughty" Avery states as Peter nods in agreement at his daughter's statement "It was her idea"

"I know it was" Peter replies as Avery grins up at him with a cheeky smile on her face "We need to think of a punishment don’t we Avery?"

"We do" Avery states biting her lip as Carla raises her eyebrows "I know"

"What?" Peter questions eagerly wanting to know as Avery whispers in his ear

"Swimming in the sea" she giggles quietly as Peter bites his lip "Secret though, pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise" Peter nods very impressed with his daughter's suggestion as he hooks his pinky around hers 

"So I'm guessing I'm not going to find out what this is then?" Carla questions with a shake of her head as Peter grins at her before tickling Avery as revenge

"Daddy! Stop!" Avery squeals as Carla joins in "You're mean"

"Think of it as revenge princess" Peter grins as Avery giggles uncontrollably causing Carla's heart to melt as they both stop tickling her 

"That wasn’t nice, daddy" Avery states as Peter kisses her gently on the forehead "I still love you though"

"That’s good" Peter chuckles as Avery hugs him "Go and get ready for the day then"

"Really are we going to the beach?" Avery questions eagerly, she was definitely a water baby, Peter glancing to Carla who had her eyes narrowed, her lips perfected into a smile 

"It's up to mummy"

"Please mummy, we won't punish you," Avery says gently as Peter smirks "Right daddy?"

"Oh I don’t know, mummy might like to be punished"

"I don’t think she would like what we said, daddy" Avery states as if it was obvious Peter smirking suggestively at Carla who was shaking her head gently at him

"No I don’t either sweetheart, but I think she deserves it," Peter says as Avery nods eagerly siding with her father as Carla scoffs in response sliding out of bed and heading to the bathroom causing Peter to admire her body trying to conjure up an appropriate punishment later "Right, let's get you ready," he says scooping Avery up into his arms as she squeals, both of them heading into her bedroom to pick out some clothes so they were ready for the day…

A while later and the whole family were walking along the beach. Avery running after Indy who was darting about the sand happily whilst Avery throws her ball every now and then for her. Carla and Peter were walking arm in arm together as Simon entertains Avery, both of them observing their family in all glory under the mid-afternoon heat. 

"So that punishment then?" Carla purrs into his ear "You better live up to your expectations"

"Trust me, I will" Peter smirks kissing her on the lips passionately "But first you need to be punished" he grins lifting Carla up into his arms as she screams in response as Peter kisses her on the lips walking into the sea with her in his arms 

"Peter put me down it's freezing!" Carla scolds as Avery appears ready to cheer her father on 

"Go on daddy!" Avery cheers as Carla glares at her before Peter chucks her into the water now they were at a suitable depth causing Peter to chuckle, Carla instantly splashing copious amounts of water over him in response 

"Ok, truce!" Peter exclaims as Carla rolls her eyes offering her hand out for Peter to shake which he does; Carla using all her strength in her body to pull him into the water with her "Oi!"

"You fell for it, one point to me" Carla exclaims as she sits in the water Peter bringing her in for a kiss, which grows rather passionate causing Simon to place his hand over Avery's eyes knowing Carla and Peter had a habit of being all over each other, both of them still kissing in the sea 

"Uh, hello?" Simon shouts bringing them out of their passionate embrace causing them both to bite their lip 

"Sorry guys" Carla chuckles getting out of the sea as Indy comes up to her nudging her ball forward with her nose "Here you are Indy," she says lobbing the ball into the sand as Indy chases after it as Peter appears behind her kissing her on the neck "You're going to get me into trouble, unless that's your plan?"

"To get you into trouble with Avery?" Peter questions innocently as Carla smirks nudging him away before he links his arm through hers as they continue to walk together "Shall we head back, the plans still stand for eating out?

"Um Peter, do you know me? I never want to cook, neither do you most of the time, so I think it's a given my dear" Carla says as Peter smacks her arse discreetly causing her to gasp

"A meal out it is then"

Everyone was getting ready for the meal, Carla dressed in a flowing navy blue maxi dress and wedged heels, Peter in a shirt and shorts, Simon practically dressed the same and then Avery, she was dressed in a pink dress with pink sandals as well as sunglasses wanting to be like her mum. They all made their way to a small restaurant which was situated on top of a cliff which looked out over the sea, the sun setting in the distance. The plan was to sit outside and order a platter of French cuisine, this bringing back memories for Carla and Peter from their previous trip.

"Mummy, what’s that?" Avery questions pointing to the snails which were on a part of the platter as Peter smirks towards Carla "Mummy"

"Avery, don’t speak in that tone" Carla corrects her daughter as she pouts her lips causing Carla to glare at her causing her to smile sweetly "Good girl"

"Try it Avery" Peter prompts as Peter helps her with grabbing one of the snails and putting on a fork and handing it to her as she frowns putting it in her mouth

"What does it taste like?" Carla questions as Avery chews her food before swallowing causing Carla to glance to Peter 

"It was ok" Avery shrugs not really having an opinion as Carla chuckles as Peter offers his fork to Carla, it was her favourite food from the last time they were in France together 

"Mmm" Carla moans in satisfaction, the sandwich like cake dissolving in her mouth as the melted cheese melts into her taste buds as Peter smirks at her as she runs her foot up his calf "Tastes so good"

"But not as good as other things you've had?" Peter bites his lip staring into Carla's eyes just before she coughs and dips her head watching Simon groan at the atmosphere

"Just get a room" Simon mutters as Peter nudges him causing Simon to shove him back, Peter almost falling over as a result 

"What's happening?" Avery yawns before leaning into Carla's side 

"Dad's being annoying, that's what" Simon grins as Carla glances down to a tired Avery who was trying to fight her tiredness

"Naughty daddy" Avery smiles slightly as Carla lifts her up, placing her on her lap "I'm tired mummy"

"I know you can sleep though if you want," Carla says kissing her daughter's forehead as she wraps her arms around Carla's body to snuggle into her 

"Are we having dessert guys?" Peter questions as Carla picks up the menu and glances through it and seeing a cake, a golden sponge infused with yoghurt

"This one" Carla says pointing to the menu as Peter nods ready to speak French as he beckons the waiter over to order what Carla wanted for her 

"S'il vous plaît, puis-je avoir gâteau yaourt?" Peter questions as the waiter nods writing it down and heading off to the kitchen "Is she asleep?"

"Yep" Carla chuckles running a hand through Avery's hair gently as Carla's cake arrives "Oo, merci," she says to the waiter who nods walking off allowing her to indulge in the luxury "This tastes so good"

"Give us a try," Peter says as Carla puts some of the cake on her fork and raises it to Peter's lips "What do you think?"

"That is good" Peter nods in agreement as Carla eats her cake as quickly as she could 

"Why don’t I take Avery back? Then you can have some time on your own, I can see you're struggling with keeping your hands off each other?" Simon says as Peter glances to Simon knowing they were being a bit full-on throughout the whole day 

"Ok son, if you want…you have the keys don’t you?" Peter checks as he holds up the spare set of keys before taking Avery off Carla and holding her "Ok then, wish her goodnight from us"

"I will, come on then Avery let's head home," Simon says as he waves goodbye to Carla and Peter before heading off towards the dock leaving them both to stare into each other's eyes

"So then this punishment" Carla bites her lip running her foot up his calf as it rests in between his legs "What does it entail?"

"You, me and a balcony"

"W-What?" Carla questions "You want to…on the balcony?"

"Do you not want to?" Peter returns the question as Carla hums in response 

"If you shove me up against the wall, I'd be all for it" Carla whispers as Peter grins calling the waiter over for the bill as Carla watches him pay both of them grabbing their stuff and making a swift exit towards the harbour, their lips connected all the time as Carla grabs Peter's hand and drags him towards the boat "Hurry up!"

"Eager," Peter remarks stopping her and pulling her into his body as he lifts her up pushing her against the die of the boat as they kiss passionately, their tongues roaming around each other's mouths, Peter running a hand up her dress to massage her through her panties

"Peter, this is very public" Carla whimpers as Peter works his magic "You promised me a balcony"

"That I did," Peter says carrying her onto the boat and into the bottom level as Peter pushes her up against the wall as they continue to kiss, Simon appearing having just settle Avery causing them both to spring apart

"Don’t mind me…just get a room" Simon says holding his hands up and retreating into his room as both Carla and Peter burst into laughter before returning to kissing each other, Carla allowing Peter to drag her into their bedroom before turning her around and undoing the zip on her dress running a finger down her vertebrae causing her to shiver

"Tease" Carla mocks him as her dress falls to the floor "You're not living up to your promise"

"Am I not?" Peter whispers kissing the side of her neck as she suppresses a moan trying to keep in control but Peter lifted her into his arms causing her to cackle as he takes her out onto the balcony, Carla resting her hands on the metal railing as Peter pulls her underwear down and unclips her bra "Is this better?"

"It's getting there" she breaths out in anticipation at what Peter was going to do next sensing he was ridding of his clothes behind her "Get on with it then"

"Woah, this is on my terms" Peter remarks as Carla snorts in response "Do you not trust me, Carla?"

"With my life," Carla says before her body jerks at the sudden feel of Peter's fingers in her vagina as she begins to rock her hips as Peter thrusts his fingers in and out of her while massaging her clit with his thumb "You're so good you know that?"

"Keep speaking like that then I may need to stop" he teases as he drops to his knees kissing the inside of her thighs blowing gently on her centre before removing his fingers and dragging his tongue through her folds 

"Oh, Peter!" Carla cries as her legs begin to tremble, Peter swiping his tongue over her clit as well as running his hands along the length of his dick so he was ready for when she started to orgasm and right on queue she cried out causing Peter to quickly push into her and thrust into her spasming walls 

"You feel so good" he moans as he picks up speed causing Carla to grunt every time he slammed into her as she reaches the point of no return, her head tilting back and her eyes rolling to the back of her head as orgasmic waves ripple throughout her body as well as lubricating Peter's path to release

"Let go" Carla whispers quietly as Peter picks up pace and slams into her causing him to empty his load into her as he helps her stand but they both fall to the floor as they recover from their high

"Now that is what I call a suitable punishment" she whispers leaning her head on his shoulder as the cool breeze dampens the radiating heat from their desire sated bodies 

"I have to agree with you on that one" Peter murmurs kissing her gently on the lips as she smiles "We should get to bed"

"Or we could watch the stars, relive some memories"

"Now that baby is a good idea"


	4. Getxo, Spain

With the boat moored in a harbour, everyone was ready to enjoy the hot and humid weather of Spain. They were revelling in the fact they were in a built-up place and there was plenty to do. Today Carla and Peter were going to take Avery to a local aquarium knowing it would be a magical experience for her and then they were going to take up the offer which Simon gave them of going on a date night knowing since Peter had been driving the boat and resting every now and then, Carla had been somewhat starved of attention.

"Avery are you ready yet?" Carla asks as Avery appears with her face smothered in her mother's makeup "What have you done!"

"Oh my god!" Simon laughs grabbing his phone and taking a picture of Avery "Oh Avery, you are not going to be on mummy's good side"

"What's happened?" Peter questions having heard Carla's screams before gasping and raising a hand up to his mouth in shock at what Avery had done "Oh baby…"

"Which lipstick did you use?" Carla questions with a glare as Avery takes her hand and drags Carla into the bathroom where she raided her lipstick "Are you kidding me?"

"No mummy" Avery grins as Simon spurs her on from behind 

"Why did you do it, baby?" Carla questions grabbing a makeup wipe and wiping her face as Peter appears looking at the mess of Carla's very expensive foundation and eyeshadow palette where practically all of the colours were cracked and smashed

"I don’t know mummy," Avery says, her lip trembling in fear "I wanted to look pretty"

"Oh baby, you're beautiful without all that muck on your face" Carla sighs bringing her daughter in for a hug as she clings onto her with her little arms "Me, you and daddy are going to spend the day together, that'll cheer you up"

"Daddy too?" Avery questions as Carla nods kissing her daughter on the forehead "Just us three?"

"Yes…is that ok?" Carla asks Avery who nods eagerly "Good girl, let's put a new top on you as you've got my makeup all over that one" Carla smiles as she takes Avery into her bedroom to help her get dressed

"Car?" Peter questions as she smiles up at him whilst chucking another top over Avery's head "I've tried to fix your makeup, well what remains of it"

"Oh right, thank you," Carla says taking Avery's hand in hers "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course," Peter says as Carla smiles watching him lift Avery into his arms "Are you ready to see some fish, Avery? 

"Are you mad at me mummy?" Avery questions timidly avoiding her father's question as Carla's heart melts in response, yes her make-up was ruined but when Avery was looking at her like that and felt scared of being told off, her heart one out in favour of her daughter

"No darlin' I'm not, as long as you promise not to do it again," Carla says gently as Avery nods smiling slightly "Good girl"

"Right, let's head off" Peter smiles as Carla nods grabbing her bag which she dropped in shock and heading off to the aquarium…

Carla and Peter were walking through the aquarium, Avery was a bit further down looking through the colourful arrangement of fish. Carla was amazed that this trip had been a success and that Avery was learning a lot of things and engrossed with the little fact cars which were attached to each animals fish tank. Carla and Peter took it in turns to read each fact card for their daughter. They came across turtles, Avery's eyes lighting up at the animals in front of her as she looks at them using their flippers to swim through the decorative tank full of water.

"Mummy look!" Avery beams pressing her face up against the glass as she takes in the turtles swimming in the water "They're so pretty"

"They are baby" Carla chuckles glancing to Peter who lifted Avery up so she could have a better view of all the fish 

"Wow!" Avery beams as the turtles swim around in the tank "Can we get one-"

"No!" Carla calls, this had been said many times throughout the day whenever Avery saw a fish in a tank or an animal she liked "Avery why don’t we go and see the penguins?"

"Penguins?" Avery questions as Carla nods watching Peter place her down on the floor as she runs over to Carla to take her hand as they follow the signs which led them to the penguins, Avery wanting to be lifted up so she could see them

"Penguins are birds, Avery" Peter informs his daughter as she nods smiling and waving at the penguins 

"Why don’t they fly away?"

"Penguins can't fly, baby"

"Yes they can, they are birds, mummy" Avery states as Carla bites her lip gesturing for Peter to continue the conversation wondering how he was going to explain this to a two-year-old 

"Well, they just can't"

"But-"

"They can't Avery" 

"But why?"

"Ok, let's just move on shall we?" Carla questions exasperatedly as Avery nods letting Peter carry her to the glass tunnel which showed an arrangement of sea life ranging from stingrays, sharks and other various types of fish

"Woah" Avery grins looking at the sharks swimming above her head, the colourful fish dancing over her eye line and the stingrays flapping their bodies to get away as she squirms to get down so she could have a look leaving Peter and Carla to watch over her as she explored the current situation 

"Don’t you miss it?" Peter questions nudging Carla who narrows her eyes before following his eye line to where a woman was holding her baby as its eyes light up at the colourful arrangements of seaweed and plants 

"I guess" Carla muses as Peter smirks at her causing her to smile slightly "Our time will come, I know it hasn’t yet but I have a good feeling about this trip"

"Hmm if you say so-"

"Daddy!" Avery calls running over to him as he lifts her up onto his hip "I'm hungry"

"How about we go home and get some lunch?" Peter questions as Avery nods kissing him on the cheek, an innocent gesture as well as a welcome one on Peter's part 

"Sounds good to me," Carla says as Peter nods, both of them leaving the aquarium and heading back to the boat to eat lunch…

Peter made some hot dogs as Carla, Avery and Simon sat up at the table waiting for their food, Indy sitting eagerly beside Avery knowing she was most likely going to get a bit of sausage from her as Avery loved to feed her. With lunch eaten and their bellies full, they decided they would go for a walk along the beach to walk off their food as well as allowing both Indy and Avery to burn off some energy before returning to the boat to cuddle and entertain each other for the rest of the afternoon until Simon was ready to babysit.

The time came when Simon was going to be babysitting Avery so Carla and Peter could spend some time together which had been very scarce since they left France as Peter focusses on resting in between driving the boat. Carla was dressed in a pair of skinny black jeans teamed with a red crop top with sheer tulle sleeves, her makeup done to somewhat perfection after Avery's trip into being a two year old makeup artist. Peter was dressed in his usual combo, a pair of shorts and a shirt ready to walk with Carla to the local restaurant where they would be having some time alone together.

"So then, Mrs Barlow, I am taking you to a cocktail bar-"

"No, Peter, I thought we were going to the restaurant?" Carla says agitatedly as Peter pulls back to look at her in the eyes 

"I wanted to give you an opportunity to let your hair down…" Peter trails off as Carla shakes her head "Come on, I'll even carry you home?"

"No, Peter, we can't," Carla says as Peter laughs in response knowing she would be embarrassed 

"Come on Car, you won't be that embarrassing"

"I guess you're right" Carla nods letting him take her into the cocktail bar and order her a drink knowing she would probably get up and dance with the locals at the end of the night 

"Drink up," Peter says as Carla narrows her eyes refusing to drink the bright orange liquid as Peter smirks at her ordering a mocktail for himself 

"So why change your mind from the restaurant?"

"Because you need to let your hair down and I can tell you've been pining for me," Peter says as Carla scoffs awkwardly wondering if it had been that obvious

"I 'avent"

"You have, baby," Peter says "I know I've been busy and I apologise but I promise I'm going to treat you very well this evening"

"Oh really?" Carla purrs running her heel up his calf "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking you, me and a bed" Peter whispers as Carla nods impressed knowing that she was lusting after Peter as he was always busy with driving the boat or sleeping they hadn't had time for any action in the last two weeks 

"Well, you wouldn’t want to get me too drunk would you?" Carla questions as Peter smirks shaking his head "That is why I don’t think I should drink"

"I see" Peter leans in to whisper in her ear "Do you want me, Carla?"

"Of course" her breath hitched as Peter takes her hand and drags her out of the bar and into a nearby alleyway as they kiss passionately "Oi, I'm a bit old for filthy alleyways"

"No, you're not" Peter chuckles pressing his lips on her neck as he massages her pulse point with his tongue causing her to moan at the arousal he was creating 

"I need you so much," Carla says as Peter kisses her very sensitive skin as he runs his hands up her top to feel her skin against his 

"I know you do" Peter glances around as he firmly massages her through her jeans causing her to moan and tilt her head back as all the nerves in her body become sensitive to Peter's movements as she rocks her hips gently "Oh baby, have you really missed me that much?"

"I have" she breaths out being careful not to lose her bearings "Take me home and do whatever you like for all I care"

"Your wish is my command," Peter says placing a bruising kiss on her lips as she moans into it allowing him to drag her back to the harbour stopping every now and then to kiss before they reached the boat and as soon as they got in Carla had Peter pinned down on the sofa "Woah, can't wait to strip I see"

"Nope I need you Peter" Carla glares ripping her top and bra off causing Peter to cup her breasts as he tweaks her nipples causing a brief moan as Carla undoes his shorts and pulls Peter up by his shirt only to take it off him before sliding off of him and taking her jeans off leaving her in her underwear as Peter pulls her body in between his legs as he was sitting up now, glancing to her stomach and frowning "Get on with it"

"Um…" Peter trails off tracing a finger over her stomach gently before pressing down on it slightly "Are you pregnant?"

"What no?" Carla scoffs anxiously as she bites her lip "What a stupid suggestion…"

"No, you're lying…I recognise that tummy from Avery" Peter laughs incredulously knowing he was right as Carla sighs dragging him downstairs with her as she heads into their bedroom and pulling out a box "I knew it!"

"I haven't taken it, I've been too scared I guess," Carla says quietly "I've been putting it off for a month now"

"A month?" Peter scoffs in disbelief "Why didn’t you tell me?"

"I didn’t think you wanted another one and I guess with my age I was just scared in case I am, well…I feel I am"

"Take it?" Peter questions as Carla shakes her head tearfully "Oh, baby, what's going on?"

"I just don’t know how we're going to cope Peter, with this whole thing. It's scary being out here with no family" Carla whispers as she shivers causing Peter to lift her up and place her under the covers so she didn’t get cold

"Why didn’t you tell me?"

"You were busy with the boat and I was with entertaining Avery I'm not trying to guilt-trip you, I'm not"

"I know," Peter says gently as Carla bursts into tears causing her to cuddle into Peter "Tell me what you want?"

"I want an easy life with no worry, I don’t want you to suffocate me," Carla says as Peter runs a hand through her hair as he kisses her forehead 

"That's why you were reluctant going to the cocktail bar…I'm sorry I pushed you and that’s why you didn’t drink"

"You weren't to know," Carla says as Peter sighs still feeling bad "Do you want another baby, Peter?"

"I do…but I think the question is, do you?" 

"I do and I don’t…I'm thinking about Avery, how will she cope, she already relies on me whilst we're out here I don’t know if I could balance two?"

"Ok then, how about we take our journey slower, that way I can spend more time with both of you as well as helping out with Avery" Peter suggests as Carla breaks into tears again 

"Why are you being so nice?" Carla questions as Peter wipes her eyes for her 

"Because I love you, you numpty" Peter smirks as Carla bursts into tears again "Can you take that test now then I can blame your mood on hormones please?"

"Hilarious" Carla says as she picks the box up twiddling it in her fingers "We'll need to get a doctor as well to check me over if I am, that's going to cause a few issues"

"Just take the test, I'll even come in the bathroom with you if you need me to," Peter says as Carla sighs taking his hand and kissing it gently before heading into the bathroom to take the test and returning a few minutes after "So?"

"We need to wait a bit," Carla says placing the test face down on the bedside table "I love you"

"I love you too," Peter says as Carla takes the test into her hands as Peter peers at it as well "I guess you were right" Peter whispers kissing her on the side of her head 

"Eight weeks eh?" Carla questions as Peter smiles kissing her against on the cheek "Four weeks until we would need a scan"

"Don’t panic" Peter says kissing her neck gently as she sighs at the contact "Let's just forget about it for the night then we can talk about it tomorrow?"

"Ok," Carla says as she places the test in the drawer so Avery didn’t question it when she arrived for her morning cuddles "You're definitely ok with it?"

"Carla" Peter presses a finger to her lips as she bites down on it "Oi!"

"Sorry" she grins as Peter kisses her gently on the lip "Continue…"

"I am more than ok with it, you, me, Avery and this baby…Simon as well, we're going to be just fine ok?"

"Ok…let's not tell everyone until we know everything's ok"

"It's a deal" Peter smiles kissing her again on the lips "Can we continue what we started now?"

"Of course" Carla chuckles as Peter kisses her on the lips, his tongue sweeping across them as they part allowing their tongues to swirl around each other as they rekindle what they started earlier…


	5. Lisbon, Portugal

Carla and Peter decided to stay in Spain for a while longer as they decided they would do some research into Carla getting a scan. They went for said scan and found that their baby was growing right on track and a couple of months on things were going smoothly so smoothly that most of the time they forgot Carla was pregnant. They had yet to tell Avery she was going to be a big sister and Carla knew she would be very excited at the thought of a baby brother or sister. Simon, of course, had clicked having noticed the obvious weight gain which Carla was harbouring under loose flowing t-shirts which he then promised to keep a secret from Avery, this also made him step up to the plate and have Avery for a bit to give Carla a chance to rest knowing that her pregnancy was genuinely wiping her out. 

Today they had their 20-week scan which was going to take place today while Simon babysat Avery. Carla and Peter were awake; Peter sitting up against the headboard of their bed and Carla in between his legs as they bask in the balmy heat of the sunrise having been up early as Carla couldn’t sleep due to the movement of her unborn child.

"How are you feeling?" Peter questions kissing her on the head as well as breathing in the scent of her hair 

"Sick to be honest, can't tell if it's worry or morning sickness," Carla says biting her lip as Peter runs his hand over the swell of her tummy which realistically was rather small 

"Or maybe it’s the fact that this little mite won't stop squirming" Peter suggests as Carla groans in response kissing Peter gently on the cheek as she rests her head in between where his neck and head met "Woah! That was strong"

"It's been downing energy drinks for this occasion" Carla mutters as she jumps again before groaning "What times that scan?"

"Ten," Peter says as Carla nods not noticing Avery enter the room "Oh hello, princess"

"I had a nightmare" Avery cries as Carla brings her in for a hug "Mummy fat"

"Oi!" Carla retorts as Peter bites his lip trying to suppress his laughter "I'm not fat…"

"Just tell her, love," Peter says as Avery looks up between her parents as they kiss passionately on the lips before pulling a face "Go on"

"Fine" Carla says as she rolls up her top and takes Avery's hand and places her hands on her bump "How would you like to be a big sister Avery?"

"Really?" she questions eagerly as her eyes light up in complete awe with the situation causing all of Carla's worries to dissipate into nothingness 

"Yeah, the baby's in mummy's tummy Avery," Peter says as Avery "Which is why she's fat"

"Peter I'm not fat!" Carla taunts as Avery runs her hand over Carla's tummy "We need to ring Auntie 'Chelle as well"

"Can I ring her?" Avery questions as Peter shrugs his shoulders handing the phone over to Avery as she finds Michelle's number and pressing call "Auntie 'Chelle!...Yeah, we're in Portugal, that's right isn't it daddy?"

"Yes that's right princess"

"It is hot…mummy's got a baby as well-"

"Avery, phone, now!" Carla says trying to swipe the phone off her daughter as Avery frowns walking off with the phone leaving Carla to groan "Well nice one Peter, my phone is going to blow up"

"At least we won't have to do it," Peter says as Carla nudges him in the ribs "Oi!"

"You deserved it" she murmurs kissing him passionately on the lips as his hand runs up her nightdress causing her to gasp "Avery, Peter"

"Why do we have to have a two-year-old" Peter groans as Carla smirks at him sliding out of bed wishing that he could take her right there and then

"Because you got me up the stick" Carla retorts as Peter shakes his head at her comment

"Takes two to tango, my dear"

"Hilarious"

Carla got ready for the day, she chucked on a pair of leggings and a t-shirt ready to go to their appointment later in the morning and now that the baby wasn’t such a big secret amongst them all they decided they would bring her along so she could see the baby. After Avery's phone call with Michelle she had numerous replies of disbelief from all of her family and Peter, he had a lot of questions from his but they decided they were just going to say nothing, for now, to tease their relatives further and because they were liking it being something intimate between the four of them. They waited in the waiting room for what seemed like a lifetime until they were called in, Carla climbing up onto the examination bench and Avery sitting on Peter's lap eagerly whilst Carla spoke to the ultrasound technician.

"Have you had any problems with your pregnancy?"

"No, not really, just moving around a lot" Carla chuckles as she flinches at the cool gel placed on her tummy as the midwife moves the transducer around her stomach

"So, we have baby's legs-" the midwife points to the long lanky legs "Baby's head, the nose"

"Look Avery," Peter says as they look at the screen mesmerised by the baby moving around on the screen "That's your little brother or sister"

"Wow" Avery beams as Carla keeps her attention on the screen 

"Can you tell us the gender?" Carla questions as Peter raises an eyebrow at her forward question "What?"

"I thought we could keep it a surprise," Peter says as Carla hums knowing they were on a somewhat adventure and it would add to the element of surprise to the situation 

"Yeah?" Carla questions before humming "Ok then, let's keep in a surprise"

"Alright" Peter smiles as Avery pouts her lips unhappy with the situation as she wanted to know if she was having a brother or sister "We'll just have to wait until it's born, Avery"

"Ok then" she sighs as the midwife take the measurements "Everything's good though?"

"Everything looks perfect"

With their baby growing right on track, Carla and Peter decided to slumber in the mid-afternoon heat on the built-in sun loungers on the boat, Avery having a nap in between her parents as Indy sleeps at the foot of the sun loungers. Carla's body was pressed into Peter's his arm draped over her and Avery who was snuggling close to Carla as well as massaging her bump gently to ease her nausea which she started to feel after lunch. They were soon interrupted by Carla bolting up and running off into the boat to throw up causing Peter to sigh and pick Avery up into his arms and place her on the sofa in the boat so she didn’t get confused.

"Hey, love," Peter says quietly kneeling down beside her as she rests her head on her knees as her body shakes "Can I get you anything?"

"Water, please" she whispers as Peter nods slowly getting up to get her a glass of water and returning with it a whilst after "Ta"

"Come here," Peter says gently as Carla shuffles over to him weakly and placing her on his lap "How's bump?"

"Moving around like mad which really isn't helping," Carla says as Peter massages her scalp gently causing her to yawn "I'm so tired"

"Then go to bed sweetheart" Peter whispers gently kissing her on the side of the head "Come on, I'll carry you then get you a bucket"

"Ok," Carla says quietly allowing Peter to lift her up and down the stairs "Can you bring Avery in, I want to cuddle her?"

"Of course," Peter says heading upstairs and collecting the bucket and picking Avery up as well and taking her into their bedroom and placing her slumbering body in the bed beside Carla as he gets in beside his girls to cuddle with them

"I'm so hot" Carla complains as Peter pouts his lips trying to think of a temporary solution to the issues as he clicks the air con on "Thanks"

"No problem, whatever you need to make yourself feel better" Peter whispers as Carla smiles slightly rubbing her hand over her bump "What do you reckon it is?"

"A boy" 

"Really?" Peter questions knowing it would be nice to have one of each "I reckon it's a girl, your bump is identical to what it was like with Avery"

"Avery was not this active though," Carla says quietly still trying to fight the ongoing battle of her nausea "I don’t mind what it is as long as it's healthy"

"Me too, that's all that matters"

It was around an hour later when Avery woke up and they all cuddled in bed together as Carla was still feeling rather rough still. Peter decided that he would take Avery upstairs and make her some dinner before bed knowing that Carla probably wouldn’t be able to stomach anything right now, he then put Avery to bed and returned his attention to Carla who was snacking on some biscuits which were laying around from when they were cuddling previous knowing that Avery liked to snack on things whilst they all talked and watched movies on the iPad.

"Hey, she's out like a light," Peter says sliding back into bed as Carla smiles shoving a biscuit into her mouth "You got your appetite back"

"I could kill for lemons," Carla says as Peter scoffs in response "What?"

"You can't want lemons…they taste bitter and disgusting" Peter remarks as Carla glares at him before smiling widely as she takes in his appearance "What?"

"I want you" Carla purrs as she places her biscuits down on the side and launches herself at Peter causing him to grunt in response as her lips mould into his her tongue poking eagerly at his

"I thought you were ill?" Peter breaths out as Carla shrugs massaging him through his pyjama bottoms "Oh god"

"I'm not too ill to be shagged Peter if anything it will probably make me feel better," Carla says kissing him on the neck as she pulls at his pyjama bottoms to get them off then at his boxers

"This baby has turned you into a sex freak," Peter says as Carla shrugs playing with his dick in her hands as his length thickens slowly in response to her motions 

"I can stop if you want," Carla says pulling her hands away from his length and putting them behind her back as Peter grunts in response using his hands instead "Hey!"

"You snooze you lose" he groans as Carla leans down to place a kiss on the tip of his penis before ridding of her nightdress and underwear and straddling him not even bothering with the extensive foreplay as she needed him so bad; she sinks down onto him and grounds her hips frantically

"God, you're-"

"Good?" Peter breaths out at her frenzied thrusts as Carla nods in awe with the situation as she whimpers at the ongoing arousal, Peter placing his hands on her bump "Go for it girl"

"Patronising" Carla cries out at her body shudders as the orgasmic waves take over her body her lust being sated as well as her horniness, only for a while though, her pregnancy threatening to derail the latter thought 

"Woah calm down," Peter says as he holds her trembling body, sweat dripping off her body as she comes down from her high, Peter flipping her over and slamming into her to reach his peak and before long, he emptied his load into her

"Oh god, Peter!" Carla cries out again as Peter raises an eyebrow at her body writhing on the sheets beneath him "That was amazing"

"Are you ok?" Peter questions concerned as Carla chuckles in response "I don’t think I 've ever seen you like that before…"

"Oi!" Carla chuckles breathlessly "You did good Barlow, you pleased the both of us"

"Did I?" he grins in somewhat triumph placing both of his hands on her bump the baby shifting underneath them "So I did…"

"Don’t worry about me, it's just this baby heightens everything in that department, we're both fine"

"Good, now how about we get some sleep," Peter says sliding on his boxers and pyjama bottoms and Carla her nightdress and underwear knowing Avery would be in for her morning cuddles 

"Hm yeah, let me brush my teeth and get ready for bed"

"I'll be waiting"


	6. Isla Christina, Spain

At 7 months pregnant, Carla was taking life as if it was the easiest thing going. Their family of four was soon to become their family of five and everyone could barely contain their excitement for the situation. Carla and Peter had been shopping for various baby items and started stockpiling nappies and baby clothes ranging from newborn to one year. Carla spent most of her days sleeping as this pregnancy had definitely wiped her out leaving Simon and Peter to pick up the pieces when Avery had a meltdown or needed attention. They were in the south of Spain where they would be spending the next couple of weeks getting things ready for the baby as well as relaxing in the humid temperatures.

"Morning" Peter says pushing the bedroom door open slightly and handing Carla a bowl of fruit as she grunts in response just wanting to sleep 

"Mummy!" Avery shouts running into the room and climbing onto the bed "Play with me"

"Avery, mummy needs to rest," Peter says as Avery pouts her lips 

"She never does anything anymore" Avery shouts storming off probably to annoy Simon leaving Carla to sigh in response wishing her energy levels would just pick up

"Terrible twos?" Peter says sitting on the edge of the bed as Carla hums in response "Are you still tired?"

"Very" Carla whispers as Peter kisses her on the forehead "I want to try and go upstairs if that's ok?"

"Yeah? I'll help you" Peter says "But first eat your fruit" he whispers handing her the bowl as she eats her fruit and cream "What do you want to wear?"

"Something that fits" Carla grins slightly as Peter pulls out a bikini and her denim shorts "They might be a little tight, I have a feeling this is going to be a big baby"

"Seems to have grown rapidly since that scan," Peter remarks as Carla nods placing her bowl on the side and standing up to take her clothes off Peter so she could get changed

"How do I look?" Carla chuckles stepping out of the bathroom as Peter smiles at her as she stands in front of him allowing him to place both of his hands on her bump "Fat I bet"

"Carla, we've spoken about this" Peter says kissing her bump "You're growing a baby"

"I know, sorry" she whispers at Peter brings her in for a hug knowing her hormones were probably messing with her "Does Avery hate me?"

"W-What?" Peter questions "Of course she doesn’t"

"I wouldn’t blame her…all I seem to do is sleep, eat and go to the toilet" Carla scoffs as Peter kisses her gently on the lips "I was about to say we need to do kick counts but…I don’t think we need to"

"No I don’t either," Peter says poking her bump as the shape of Carla's skin changes "Ew, what is it doing in there?"

"Don’t ask, I can feel a foot jabbing into my rib" Carla chuckles as Peter pokes the lump which was visible on the top of Carla's bump "Ok, let's not annoy it further, it's already on an exploration of my womb"

"Come on, I'll help you upstairs," Peter says as Carla leans on him as he helps her up the stairs for a change of scenery, both of them sitting down on the sofa as Avery and Simon come running through "Don’t make her hyper Si"

"Sorry" he grins tickling Avery so she squeals loudly flailing her limbs around everywhere "I'll stop"

"Avery come here a minute," Carla says as Avery looks up at her dad who gestures for her to go over as she felt quite nervous about what her mum was going to say "I wanted to say sorry to you, about me sleeping all the time, so why don’t we do something now eh? Just me and you?"

"Ok" Avery replies awkwardly as she runs off to get something to do 

"She'll come around…she'll also need to get used to it as well as you're going to have a baby hanging off you for the next year" Peter reminds her as Carla yawns "Tired still?"

"Yep, goes with the territory" Carla nods down to her bump as she rubs it gently trying to ease her baby's movements as Avery returns with her colouring book and pens "So I'm guessing we're colouring?"

"Yes" Avery replies simply as Carla glances to Peter who smirks at her knowing she hated doing colouring with Avery "You're doing the picture of the dog"

"Oh am I?"

"Yes. You have to make it look like Indy" Avery states as if it was obvious causing Peter to snigger from the kitchen "Daddy stop laughing"

"Sorry princess" Peter smiles handing Carla a cup of tea which she smiles in acceptance "Do I get one to do?"

"No" Avery states "You can help mummy"

"Right" Peter smiles grabbing a brown colouring pencil and handing it to Carla "Go on then"

"Indy, come!" Carla calls as Indy runs over sitting in front of her "Why did we get a dog which has so many colours?"

"Because I knew you'd secretly love being a dog mum" Peter grins as Carla rolls her eyes colouring in the picture as Avery colours in hers "Indy doesn’t have brown fur there"

"Oh shut it, Peter!" Carla snaps as Avery raises her eyebrows, Peter as well as they share a look

"Mummy's got issues with her hormones again Avery" Peter remarks as Avery giggles in response at the somewhat private joke between herself and her father 

"No I don’t" Carla cries tearfully as Peter laughs at her before Avery brings her in for a hug "Thank you, baby, it's just very sad"

"No, it's not" Avery states as Peter grins at her bluntness watching Avery place her hands on Carla's tummy "Baby"

"Yes," Carla grins as Avery gasps "Did it kick you?"

"Yeah" Avery smiles pressing her hand down into Carla's tummy causing the baby to squirm "Does it hurt?"

"Um" Carla replies glancing to Avery who seemed to be very good with her speech all of a sudden "Only sometimes but when it's being born, it's going to be very painful"

"Do you know what it is yet?" Avery questions as she sticks her tongue out in concentration over her colouring 

"No, we'll find out when it's born" Carla smiles as Avery pokes her bump again "Don’t play fight with it before it's born"

"We need to talk to you about the baby actually Avery" Peter pipes up as Carla glares at him not really wanting to face up to the situation "It's fine Carla"

"Ok…I guess it'll get her used to everything" Carla murmurs as Peter nods watching Avery sit on his lap "Daddy can explain"

"So, as you know, me and mummy need to go to the hospital to have the baby which means Si's going to have to look after you"

"Can't I come with you?" Avery questions as Carla bites her lip not liking where this conversation was going 

"No baby, mummy's going to need my undivided attention and it's not going to be very nice for you either" Peter explains gently as Avery rolls her eyes "Don’t roll your eyes"

"Sorry" Avery replies sweetly "Is mummy going to be in pain?"

"She is sweetheart but if I'm there with her she'll be ok" Peter reassures his daughter as she bites her lip "So are you ok with Si looking after you?"

"I guess" Avery replies as Carla glances to Peter who just shrugs his shoulders "How long will I have to stay with Si?"

"We don’t know baby, maybe a night or two but I can pop back every now and then because Indy's going to need to get used to the baby as well. Maybe we could get you to spend a night with Simon for practice, he can put you to bed, get you breakfast?"

"Ok" Avery replies more interested in her colouring 

"That's that settled" Peter says as Avery grins at him as Carla groans in response standing up "Car?"

"Braxton hicks" she murmurs leaning on the table and swaying her hips gently "I can't wait until this one is over and done with"

"Why don’t you go back to bed?" Peter suggests rubbing her back gently as she nods "I'll help you, come on"

Carla slept for a couple more hours while Peter looked after Avery who was being irritable and very needy so he decided that instead of her screaming the place down he would just entertain her. They had dinner and Peter put Avery to bed leaving him to spend time with Carla who was snuggled up with a blanket around her shoulders whilst she snacked on crisps.

"Right, Avery's in bed," Peter says clicking their bedroom door shut "Move up"

"I was comfy" Carla pouts her lips shifting down the bed allowing him to get in behind her so they could bond with the baby by having their hands on her bump "It's probably sleeping now"

"Nope" Peter laughs watching as her skin changes shape again "Surely it's comforting"

"Not when it kicks you in the ribs" Carla retorts before wincing "Like that"

"You're doing so well" Peter whispers kissing her gently on the neck as she smiles slightly turning to plant a kiss on his lips "You need to calm down" he scolds her bump as Carla chuckles 

"You're treating me to a bottle of champers after this" Carla groans as Peter raises his eyebrows pressing his fingers into her tummy as the baby moves "You're just annoying it now"

"That's the point…" Peter chuckles as Carla rolls her eyes "Are you going to breastfeed?"

"I don’t know, I did with Avery but I just worry…"

"Speak to me?" Peter questions gently as Carla sighs 

"Avery's already upset at me for not giving her attention if I breastfeed then that's going to annoy her even more"

"She'll understand, you're not alone you know….Simon's stepped up and taken more responsibility and I think secretly he likes to look after Avery"

"Maybe" Carla smiles lopsidedly "I reckon I probably will breastfeed again, it's just the thought of everything"

"You're just thinking too much into it?"

"Exactly, we'll be fine, all of us…"


	7. Gibraltar

After various hours of late-night research Peter decided they would moor the boat in Gibraltar. This was going to be somewhat easier to register the baby's birth when it was born as Gibraltar was kind of part of the UK. They had been here for a month or so now as they wanted to stay here to get things ready for the baby. Avery's excitement was skyrocketing every day which got nearer to Carla's due date and Peter was waiting on her hand and foot but as soon as she reached her due date nothing happened. It had now been four days later and Carla was starting to experience the early signs of labour as well as moaning irritably at everything and getting angry at Peter, Simon and Avery. She also kept bursting into hysterical tears at the most random of things, the other day she started crying over the fact Peter gave her a bar of chocolate which provided great entertainment for all the family.

Carla woke up at around 2 am feeling rather uncomfortable so she decided she would sit on the balcony and watch the moonlight cascade over the ocean playing out in front of her. Peter, of course, noticed that she was missing and was immediately thrown into a panic when he reached out beside him but when he bolted up from the bed he saw Carla sitting out on the balcony causing him to sigh in relief that she was ok.

"Hey" Peter whispers as Carla jumps slightly "I didn’t mean to scare you"

"I know," Carla says as Peter runs a hand through her hair "I was just uncomfortable and couldn’t sleep"

"You should've woken me" Peter replies gently as Carla stands up to stretch her back as Peter places his hands on her bump "It's dropped"

"I thought that as well when I looked in the mirror before bed"

"We'll see I guess, it's a good sign" Peter suggests as Carla nods yawning as Avery enters the room "Avery?"

"I'm scared" she cries as Peter pouts his lips knowing that her nightmares were probably back "I had a nightmare"

"Oh, baby," Peter says scooping her onto his hip as she cuddles into his chest causing Carla to pout her lips and run her hand through Avery's hair "Do you want to sleep with mummy and daddy?"

"Not that there will be much room with baby brother or sister in the way" Carla mutters as Peter flashes her a sympathetic look causing her heart to warm

"Ok" Avery yawns tiredly as Peter kisses her on the forehead leading her to the bed and placing her down on it and getting in with her, Carla doing the same as they all cuddle together, Carla groaning and getting up again

"It's just pointless trying to sleep" Carla yawns as Peter sighs in response "I'm going upstairs so I don’t disturb you both"

"Not on your own you're not," Peter says scooping Avery up and knocking gently on Simon's room causing him to wake "I don’t suppose you could just sleep with her, she keeps having nightmares. Carla's uncomfortable so I think things may start to happen-"

"Dad, it's fine, just put her in next to me" Simon reassures him as Peter nods placing Avery under the covers as she cuddles into Simon "I'll look after her, you be with Carla"

"Thanks son," Peter says as Carla attempts to walk up the stairs "Um, where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere which isn't the same four walls of the bedroom" she moans before leaning over and swaying her hips "You're really taking your pound of flesh baby"

"Contraction?"

"No I can feel it in my pelvis, I don’t even know if that's possible but it would be great if it came out like now?" Carla says as Peter nods rubbing her back firmly as she hums "Moving around like crazy"

"Why don’t I make you a brew then we can cuddle on the sofa?" Peter suggests as Carla nods slowly allowing Peter to take her to the sofa as she watches him boil the kettle "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Um, not really hungry" Carla murmurs as Peter nods placing a couple of tea bags into mugs as he fills them up "I feel quite sick actually"

"We should go for a long walk later to try and get things moving," Peter says as Carla nods tiredly curling into his side as he rests his hand on her bump "I can't wait to meet it"

"Me as well, it's been way too long" Carla chuckles slightly before groaning again "I just feel achy and crampy"

"Oh baby" Peter whispers kissing her on the side of her head "I reckon it's going to be bigger than Avery"

"Me too" Carla whispers as she glances to the stairs where Avery had freed herself from Simon's room "Avery you need to sleep with Si baby"

"No" Avery responds "I want to stay with you"

"I know but-" Carla groans leaning on the table as Peter looks at her "Ok…that was a contraction"

"Avery, you need to go and sleep with Si," Peter says as Avery shakes her head climbing onto the sofa "Why don’t you sit on that birthing ball, Carla?"

"Hm yeah," Carla mumbles waddling over to the birthing ball and squatting down onto it and bouncing gently as Avery walks over to her throwing her arms around Carla's bump "What's up then princess?"

"No," Avery says as Carla sighs in response knowing that she was starting to get irritable from a lack of sleep 

"Peter just get Si up here to watch over me, you can sleep with Avery," Carla says as Peter nods knowing it was probably best so Simon didn’t have an irritable Avery if they had to go to the hospital "Ow, ow, ow"

"Another one?" Peter questions as Carla nods bouncing up and down as Avery runs her hand over Carla's bump, the baby reacting to the brief attention it was getting "I'll go and get Si to wait with you, come on then Avery" he says holding his hand out for her to take briefly kissing Carla on the forehead before taking Avery downstairs as Simon appears a while later 

"Hey Si, sorry for waking you but you know what your dad's like" Carla mutters as Simon laughs slightly sitting on the sofa as Carla gets up and sits with him

"Very overprotective isn't he?"

"Yep, it's sweet though…in an annoying way," Carla remarks before groaning again and leaning on the table and swaying her hips "Could you pass us my phone?"

"Sure" Simon smiles slightly going to pick up Carla's phone as she opens the stopwatch to count her contractions "Do you reckon it'll come today?"

"Hopefully, you're meant to labour quicker on your second baby" Carla explains as Simon laughs in response 

"Well you are overdue so hopefully it'll come quicker" Simon grins as Carla nods slowly grabbing a hair band and tying her hair up so it was out of her face 

"I just want it out to be honest with you" Carla sighs returning to sit on the sofa and shifting around uncomfortably "Sorry, labour always make me fidgety" 

"It's fine, to be honest, I'd never thought I'd be babysitting you" Simon sniggers as Carla shoots him a look causing him to bite his lip 

"Yeah well, I never thought you'd actually like me eventually yet here we are being pleasant towards each other" Carla scoffs as Simon grins 

"I always liked you y'know" he nudges her as she smirks in response 

"I know, you were just a kid though I could hardly get mad at you could I?" Carla smiles as Simon rolls his eyes "You were rather cute"

"Pass me the sick bucket" Simon exclaims as Carla laughs slightly in response ruffling Simon's head before getting up "Where are you going?"

"To boil the kettle and go to the loo" Carla smiles rolling her eyes as "Is that ok with you babysitter?"

"Perfectly fine" Simon grins as Carla rolls her eyes heading into the bathroom and going to the toilet 

"I might actually go back to sleep" Carla yawns as Simon nods offering his arm out to her knowing she could be a bit unsteady on her feet with all the extra weight she was carrying "Ta"

"It's like you're ninety" Simon sniggers as Carla shoves him as they reach the bottom of the stairs "Ow!"

"You deserved it" Carla taunts as she walks into the bedroom seeing Peter and Avery snuggled up together causing her to get in with them both and cuddle them both as she attempts to sleep through her inconsistent contractions…

The three of them slept somewhat peacefully together, Peter noticed that Carla was back in bed after leaving her to it last night with Simon. He woke up when Avery woke up and immediately took her out of the room to ensure that Carla got enough rest. He made her breakfast and then returned to deal with Carla and left Avery with Simon so that he could spend some time catching up with her.

"Hey" Peter whispers as Carla looks up at him with a small smile on her face "Any more contractions?"

"No" Carla sighs "This is just getting annoying now"

"I know," Peter says gently running a hand through her hair as she hums in response as her eyes light up "What are you plotting in that head of yours"

"I know what would get it out" she purrs sitting up and putting her leg over Peter's as she shuffles onto his lap so she was straddling him 

"Um…we've tried having sex baby, it doesn’t work," Peter says as Carla frowns leaning in to kiss him on the neck gently then the lips then back to his neck as she runs her hands up his shirt "Carla"

"What?" she questions nonchalantly as she pulls his shirt off him "Please, I promise I won't break your hand in the delivery room" 

"You are so irresistible" Peter whispers running his thumb over the swell of her lips as she grinds down on his pelvis before standing up to get rid of her clothes as Peter undoes his trousers as he watches her shut the door and lock it so they weren't disturbed watching as she stands in between his legs and kneels on the floor 

"Enjoy that?" Carla whispers running her hand from the base of his cock to the tip as Peter throws his head back in pleasure, Carla kissing the tip of his penis causing a brief moan from Peter as she pushes him down on the bed and straddles him

"Get on with it" Peter moans as Carla allows his cock to glide in between her arse cheeks as Peter massages her breasts in his hands "Stop teasing"

"It was you who didn’t want to have sex" Carla reminds him as she grips his cock in her hands and squeezes it gently causing a gasp from Peter as she raises herself onto her knees and sinks down onto it "Oh god"

"I've missed this" Peter grits out as Carla begins to bounce up and down on his cock and grind her hips into his pelvis, clenching and unclenching her vaginal muscles around him as he moans as he thrusts up into her causing her to whimper in desire 

"Harder!" she cries as Peter grips onto her hips and thrusts up into her harder as she grinds down onto him, her legs beginning to tremble as a result Peter eyeing her up as she throws her head back watching her ride out her orgasm as Peter thrusts into her a few more times, his hot sticky semen drenching her insides as she falls onto her side her arm draped across his chest

"I love you" Peter whispers as Carla smiles in response letting him slide out of her as he places his hands on her bump "We should go upstairs"

"We should" Carla smiles sliding out of bed and going into the bathroom before yelping "Peter!"

"What?" Peter panics rushing into the bathroom and seeing Carla surrounded by an abundance of clear liquid "Is that your waters?"

"No Peter…I wet myself!" Carla replies, her voice dripping with sarcasm "This is your fault!"

"Excuse me? You wanted sex!" Peter scoffs watching her grab the towel and mopping the liquid up as well as cleaning herself up 

"Oh shut up and get me some clothes" Carla moans as Peter rolls his eyes walking off to the wardrobe and picking out something comfortable for her to wear as well as grabbing the hospital bag which was sitting on the armchair 

"Here you are," Peter says as Carla rolls her eyes shoving him out of the bathroom so she could get changed before groaning in response "You ok?"

"Yeah, just a contraction" Carla whispers as Peter chuckles as she steps out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt "Can we go now?"

"Of course" Peter smiles as he takes her arm as they walk to the stairs allowing Peter to help her up the stairs as she pauses halfway to get through a contraction "Ok?"

"No Peter my insides are being ripped apart, I'm never having sex again!" Carla exclaims angrily as Peter rubs the bottom of her back again as she continues to trudge up the stairs as Simon greets them 

"Right, we're going to the hospital as Carla's water's broke" Peter explains briefly as Avery comes running over to them causing Peter to bend down in front of her "You be good for Si, princess"

"I will" Avery smiles as Simon ruffles her hair "Is mummy having the baby?"

"She is, we better go before she ends up having the baby here," Peter says kissing Avery on the head "Be good," he says as Avery nods allowing Peter to walk Carla to the rental car and helping her into it "You ok?"

"Just drive Peter" Carla sighs as she groans rubbing her bump "I just want it out" she murmurs as Peter runs his hand over her bump briefly as he takes the drive to the hospital…

With Carla booked in and Peter sitting in the chair beside her, she was bouncing on the birthing ball provided by the hospital as well as the gas and air. The midwife was checking the baby over as well as Carla before leaving her to labour for a bit longer until she progressed on a bit further. Peter was getting things ready for the baby as well as setting out an outfit for it to wear when it was born as well as nappies for it.

"Oh god, Peter!" Carla cries as she scrunches her face up "This hurts like mad!"

"I know baby, you're going so well though. Why don’t you use that gas and air?" Peter questions pushing it over to her as she nods slowly grabbing the apparatus and sucking in the gas 

"Mmm" she hums chewing on the mouthpiece as Peter raises an eyebrow at her "It's moving"

"That's good isn't it?" Peter says gently as Carla nods smiling widely "You're so cute"

"No, I'm not!" Carla glints up at him "I love you!"

"Ok, let's not get too high on the gas and air" Peter retorts trying to steal it off her secretly wanting a go himself but she swipes it away from him and breaths in the substance 

"Hello Carla" the midwife enters the room as Peter smiles at her "I see we're enjoying that gas"

"I love it…so good" Carla mumbles as she grimaces at the start of another contraction "You need to ring Si to check on Avery"

"I'll do that now" Peter rolls his eyes towards the midwife who was checking Carla's blood pressure 

"Everything looks good Carla" the midwife states confidently "Is this your second baby?"

"Something like that" she mumbles before grimacing and groaning in pain "Can I get in the pool yet?"

"Can I check you?" 

"Yeah," Carla says gently standing up and moving to the bed pulling her gas and air with her as she shuffles down the bed allowing the midwife to check her "Ow please stop!"

"I know it hurts, I'm almost done" 

"Peter!" Carla shouts grabbing his hand and yanking him over to her as the midwife finishes what she was doing 

"You've progressed a lot to an eight so I don’t think we're going to be able to use the pool," the midwife says slowly as Carla nods slowly grabbing her gas and air tube and chewing on the mouthpiece again 

"I just want it out of me" Carla cries as Peter kisses her on the forehead to shut her up a bit "Peter! I love you so much"

"I know you do" Peter chuckles exasperatedly "Can I have a go on the gas and air?"

"No, mine!" she grins kissing him on the lips passionately as Peter raises his eyebrows and pushes her away gently "I need to push!"

"Do you?" the midwife questions as Carla nods taking another drag of her gas and air causing her to groan as another contraction occurs, the midwife checking her to see if she needed to push "Woah, calm down Carla"

"Sorry, I needed to push" Carla cries emotionally as Peter brings her in for a hug "Can I continue?"

"Sure" the midwife smiles putting on some surgical gloves as Carla continues to push down, Peter helping her be holding one of her legs back "Good girl Carla"

"I'm sorry I did it without permission" Carla whispers breathlessly as Peter chuckles looking into her eyes "Love you"

"I love you too, you're doing so well, baby" Peter reassures her as Carla grimaces again as she pushes down again causing her to groan and scream

"This kills!" Carla cries as Peter admires her strength "God!"

"Almost there Carla, a couple more pushes then we should have a baby" the midwife informs her as Carla sighs in relief chewing on the mouthpiece of the gas and air tube whilst she waits for another contraction "Is that another one?"

"Mmm yeah" Carla mumbles as she pushes again before crying out in pain

"Baby's crowning Carla" the midwife informs her as Carla nods tearfully as the pain tearing through her lower body "Almost there"

"Thank god" Carla moans as she rests for a bit returning to chew on the gas and air as Peter glances down to where Carla was birthing the baby 

"I can see the head, Carla, you're doing so well!" Peter beams excitedly as Carla forces her eyes open to look at him in complete annoyance 

"Do you mind?" Carla scoffs slightly before grimacing again and tucking her head down into her chest as she pushes down into her bottom, Peter holding her hand as she squeezes so tight he thought she might actually break his hand until a loud cry erupted in the room causing Carla to fall back and pant at her exertions 

"You did it" Peter whispers as the baby is placed on her chest, it's clammy body stretching its tired limbs and its face scrunching up in displeasure "Well done baby"

"Hm," Carla grins glancing down to her baby as Peter smiles kissing her on the forehead watching the midwife clean it up "What is it?"

"A girl" the midwife smiles "She's quite small"

"Really? I'm surprised they said she'll be quite big" Carla chuckles slightly as the midwife smiles at her

"Let's give this little one a weigh then," the midwife says scooping the baby up and taking it over to the scales 

"Go with her Peter," Carla says as Peter heads over to where the midwife was weighing the baby whilst she recuperates from her exertions

"She weighs 6lbs 6oz" the midwife smiles swaddling the baby as Peter smiles as the baby is handed to him "Let me deal with Carla whilst you have some bonding time"

"Oh you look exactly like your sister" Peter whispers kissing his daughter's forehead and bouncing her gently in his arms as he watches Carla do the last stages of labour as well as allowing the midwife to stitch her up 

"You've got a nasty tear there Carla" the midwife smiles slightly as Carla sighs in response watching Peter with his daughter, the previous pain she went through completely forgotten

"I'm surprised at her weight" Carla grins as Peter holds his baby in his arms as Carla reaches her hand over to run it over her baby's cheek 

"Me too, I thought she was going to be really big" Peter chuckles as Carla nods in agreement "You were literally the size of a whale"

"Oh thanks" Carla scoffs as the midwife chuckles at their banter "He's always like this don’t worry, I birth his child for him to throw his sarcy remarks at me"

"She could've been small because you were carrying a lot of water" the midwife informs them both as Peter smirks ready to tell another joke,

"That must be it then, I thought the boat had a hole in it but instead it was Carla flooding the place out"

"Oi!" Carla retorts whacking him gently "Can I have a cuddle?"

"Of course" Peter smiles handing Carla the baby as she settles her gently in her arms "She looks so much like Avery did"

"She does as well, how creepy" Carla raises her eyebrows "Only difference is she's a little bit bigger"

"Do you want to have a go at feeding her, Carla?" 

"Oh yes, I've been looking forward to this" Carla beams pulling her top down and positioning her baby so she was slightly under her breast allowing her to latch on "Come on sweetheart" she whispers as the baby finally latches on "There we are"

"Have you missed it?" Peter questions as Carla pouts her lips nodding slowly "She seems happy"

"I'll leave you to it for a bit, ring the bell if you need anything" the midwife smiles as Carla nods watching the midwife leave the room 

"We need to think of a name for her though" Peter grins as Carla smiles glancing down to the baby in her arms as she feeds happily 

"Something unique" Carla nods as Peter grins holding his daughter's hand "No generic nonsense or plain and boring names" 

"I have a few if you want to hear my suggestions?"

"Shoot"

"Well, I thought of Nova"

"Nova?" Carla scoffs "Seriously?"

"Oi! I thought it was quite sweet!" Peter exclaims as he strokes his daughter's cheeks "Ok then what do you want to call her?"

"I don’t know do I?" Carla chuckles glancing down to her daughter who was resting her arm against Carla's bare chest "Maybe Nova isn't so bad"

"Thank you" Peter scoffs as Carla smiles "So Nova it is?"

"Hmm, I don’t know, leave it with me" Carla smiles glancing down to her daughter who had finished feeding comfortably "What about Willow?"

"Willow?" Peter questions before humming and glancing to the baby "I like that"

"Willow and Avery?" Carla contemplates before deciding that it had a nice ring to it "I like it"

"Hmm, it does have a nice ring to it and the names kind of go….ok then, Willow it is" Peter confirms as Carla beams fiddling with the hat Willow was wearing "We should call Simon and Avery"

"What's the time?" Carla questions as Peter grabs his phone to look at the time 

"It's seven," Peter says as Carla chuckles slightly in disbelief at how long she was actually in labour for "Maybe I could nip out and get us a takeaway or something from the café to eat up here?"

"Yeah? Would you do that?"

"Of course, you cuddle Willow then I'll take the car back"

"Check on Simon and Avery as well" Carla reminds him as Peter nods in response grabbing his keys and kissing Carla gently on the lips then Willow on the head "We'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

Peter drove back to the boat to freshen up a bit after being stuck in the hospital. He was greeted by Simon and Avery who were very excited to know about the new addition to their family, Avery of course wanted to go to the hospital to meet the baby causing Peter to ring Carla to check to see if it was ok which she agreed knowing that Avery wouldn’t shut up until she met her baby sister, Simon towed along for moral support as well. Peter picked up a takeaway pizza on the way to the hospital and led everyone up to Carla's room where she was snuggling with Willow on her chest.

"Mummy!" Avery shrieks as Carla presses a finger to her lips allowing Peter to lift Avery up onto the bed 

"Hey baby," Carla says as Avery gasps at the baby settled on her chest "This is your little sister"

"Wow" Avery grins as Carla smiles up at Peter who was taking a picture "Can I touch her? I won't hurt her?"

"Be gentle, why don’t you hold her hand?" Carla suggests taking Avery's hand and placing it in Willow's and on instinct Willow's finger's clasped around a few of Avery's

"She doesn’t do much" Avery pouts her lips as Carla chuckles 

"You won't be saying that in a couple of years when she's stealing your toys and annoying you" Carla reminds her as Avery nods stroking her fingers over Willow's hair

"Does she have a name?" Avery questions as Carla smiles slightly at her response 

"Her name's Willow, we haven't thought of a middle name or anything," Carla says gently as Avery smiles at Carla "I've missed you so much, baby"

"Me too mummy" Avery smiles kissing Carla innocently on the cheek before snuggling down next to her "When can you come home?"

"Tomorrow darlin' you're going to have to stay with Si for tonight"

"Can't I stay here with you?" Avery asks as Carla shakes her head "Why not?"

"Because me and daddy need some time alone with Willow, we still love you very much though," Carla says gently knowing it must be hard for Avery as she shuffles down to pat Carla's belly

"How did it get out?" Avery questions as Simon folds his arms revelling in the explanation that Carla was about to give 

"Umm" Carla falters, she should have thought about this "Well it just kind of happened?"

"Yes but how?" Avery presses as Carla groans in response looking at Peter and Simon for help but both of them gesture for her to continue 

"So mummy was in a lot of pain then the baby was just there" Carla explains as Avery nods deciding that her explanation was good enough, Willow starting to cry gently as Carla pouts her lips 

"Oh dear," Peter says sitting on the edge of the bed and running his hand over Willow's head "I'll change her so you don’t have to move"

"Thank you" Carla replies kissing Peter softly on the lips as he takes Willow into his arms and takes her over to the changing station "So are you going to be a good girl for Si tonight?" Carla grins tickling Avery gently as she giggles 

"Yes mummy" Avery replies sweetly as Carla kisses her on the forehead "I missed you mummy"

"I know but tomorrow we'll be reunited won't we, then you can be my little helper" Carla replies as Avery nods confidently before yawning "Why don’t you go home with daddy and Si, then you can sleep then tomorrow I'll be home and we can all just cuddle together?"

"Ok" Avery replies chucking her arms up in the air as Simon carries her on his hip 

"One upset baby for you" Peter smiles placing Willow back down on Carla's chest causing her cries to soften immediately "So I'm taking Si and Avery back then?"

"Yeah, I'll eat that pizza you brought" Carla grins as Peter hands it over to her before grabbing his keys and phone again "Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you soon" Simon smiles as all three of them leave together allowing Carla to enjoy her pizza in peace, well in somewhat peace with Willow's constant whimpers…

Peter returned to the hospital a couple of hours later after helping Simon settle Avery. He was greeted with Carla humming softly to Willow whilst she fed her leaving Peter to stand in the doorway of the room and take in the sight which he hadn't seen in two years, he loved it so much when Carla interacted with her children it made him feel so lucky and in love with her. He made himself known causing Carla to blush in somewhat embarrassment but Peter just smiled at her and sat beside her in the dedicated chair.

"I've missed seeing you with a baby," Peter says gently as Carla chuckles rolling her eyes as she winds Willow "Can I have a cuddle after?"

"Of course" Carla smiles as she finishes winding Willow and hands her to Peter who holds his daughter "She's just so perfect"

"I know" Peter whispers as Willow's face changes shape causing her to yawn "It's going to be interesting living on a boat with a baby"

"I'm kind of nervous as well as excited"

"Hmm me too, love, me too"

"It'll be an adventure" Carla nods as Peter grins at her propping Willow up against his chest 

"And whatever happens, we'll find a way through it…"


	8. Ceuta, Spain

After a few weeks of stockpiling for Willow, Carla and Peter travelled south to Ceuta. They had settled into a routine with Willow and Avery rather nicely, well somewhat nicely. Avery was a headstrong little madam and at the age of two she knew that she was the apple of both her mother's and father's eye, more so that when Carla brought Willow home from the hospital she was fighting for the attention of her mother but with Willow dependant on Carla for food and comfort Avery felt as though she was very much pushed to the side causing Carla to feel guilty about everything and anything.

As Avery's behaviour improved the past week, Carla suggested to Peter that they all took a family trip down to the beach so Peter suggested that they drove the boat around to a secluded bit of beach where they could have some privacy as a family.

"Avery please be quiet, I have a splitting headache" Carla groans bouncing Willow up and down in her arms as she cries; Avery screaming at the top of her lungs to annoy her mum

"Right," Peter says lifting Avery up into his arms "You are going to sit with me upstairs whilst I drive the boat to give your mum a break"

"Thank you" Carla mutters as Peter takes Avery upstairs giving her some peace as well as being able to calm Willow down "Hey you're ok" she whispers rocking Willow gently in her arms as her cries soften 

"Hi, Carla" Simon smiles glancing around the room "What was with all that screaming?"

"Avery being the little madam she is, your dad's taken her upstairs to give me and Willow some peace" Carla smiles slightly as Simon sits down next to her "Want to hold her?"

"Ok" Simon smiles as Carla places Willow gently in Simon's arms as she looks up at her brother "She looks like Avery, literally identical"

"I know, it's pretty weird actually" Carla chuckles "Are you coming to the beach later?"

"I think I will, sounds like you could do with some help. I'll entertain Avery so you and dad can have some time together which I think you need" Simon whispers as Willow stretches her arms 

"That's very considerate, thank you," Carla says pouting her lips slightly "She likes sleeping with you"

"It's the least I could do, and it'll probably help in the long run" Simon laughs slightly handing Willow back to Carla "I'll go and get changed so we're ready to go"

"Ok, thanks for everything Si," Carla says as Simon smiles leaving the room allowing her to relax with Willow for a bit before Peter reached their destination…

Peter anchored the boat on a wooden stretch of pier and Avery's excitement skyrocketed at the thought of both of her parents giving her undivided attention as well as Simon. Peter knocked the windbreakers into the ground ready for Carla and Willow to just chill in the pop-up beach tent they had. Carla and Willow made their way onto the beach and settles each other under the tent whilst Peter, Avery and Simon played in the sea together in an attempt to give Avery something to do hoping it would improve her mood.

"Why don’t you come for a paddle?" Peter suggests kneeling down and sitting beside Carla "We could do some newborn shots in the water?"

"Yeah I guess we could," Carla says "No one even knows Willow exists so it could be a good idea"

"Come on," Peter says offering his hand to Carla as she stands up with Willow in her arms allowing Peter to lead her to the sea "Si do you have your camera?"

"Yeah. I'll get it out of my bag" Simon says as Peter takes Willow off Carla to hold her as he hadn't really had that much time with Willow since she had been born "Am I taking the photos?"

"Yeah, you can get Avery to help you," Peter says as Carla smiles up at him "Why don’t you hold Willow then I'll put my arm around you both?" he suggests as Carla nods taking Willow off him as they step into the water Simon snapping a bunch of photo's

"Carla hold Willow against your chest" Simon suggests as Peter returns to look at what Simon was doing "A bit higher, so her head's rested just under your head, then look down at her" 

"That's perfect Si" Peter grins as Simon snaps the photo "How about we get one with Avery?"

"Me?" Avery questions as Peter nods taking her hand and leading her over to Carla who was bouncing Willow up and down to settle her 

"Dad, why don’t you pick Avery up?" Simon suggests as Peter nods lifting Avery up so that they could have a family portrait "Avery put your arms around dad's neck"

"Ok" Avery grins as she rests her head against Peter's with her arms around his neck Carla holding Willow upright 

"Perfect" Simon says taking another photo, "I think that's perfect," Sim says as Carla walks over to have a look at the photos "They look good to me"

"I love them all, well done Si" Carla grins as Simon smiles at her "Let's get Willow out of the sun" she whispers kissing her daughter's head as she goes to sit back down under the beach tent, Avery joining her "Hey princess"

"Mummy, can you play with me?" Avery questions as Carla sighs knowing Willow needed her attention "Please"

"I can take Willow?" Peter offers as Carla nods gently handing Willow over to Peter "Hello beautiful"

"Come on then, let's go for a paddle," Carla says holding her hand out for Avery as they make their way towards the sea Avery running into the water as Carla rolls her dress up and heads into the water with her 

"Mummy swim!" Avery calls as Carla shakes her head "Otherwise I splash you!"

"You'll have to catch me first" Carla grins running back towards the tent as Avery runs after her causing Carla to scoop her up and tickle her causing squeals to radiate from her lips Carla planting kisses all over her

"Mummy stop!" Avery screams as Carla places her on the sand "Thank you" she replies hugging Carla's legs as they walk back to the tent 

"Hey baby," Peter says as Willow starts to cry "Someone wants feeding"

"Oh dear" Carla responds sitting down and shuffling into the tent to give her a bit of privacy as well as Willow as she begins to feed her daughter 

"Mummy you said you'd play" Avery whines as Carla sighs in response 

"I know baby, but your sister's hungry," Carla says gently as Avery crosses her arms "Don’t be stroppy Avery"

"You're always feeding her!" Avery shouts as Peter raises his eyebrows "You never give me any attention!"

"Avery I literally just gave you attention, me and you" Carla reminds her as she frowns in response "Your sister needs me"

"Well, I don’t need her!" Avery retorts storming off to the sea 

"I'll go," Simon says as Carla nods mouthing a thank you to him 

"She just needs time to get used to it, Carla," Peter says as Carla nods knowing he was probably right, she just hated that Avery was so hostile towards her caring for Willow

"I know, I just hate it when she's like that. I don’t want to love my temper and upset her" Carla replies as Peter puts an arm around her shoulders watching Willow feed "She's pigging out on my boob"

"Well she was pretty small" Peter reminds her as Carla looks up at him with a smile on her face "Probably trying to grow"

"Hmph" Carla snorts "I still can't get over how small she actually was though"

"Me neither" Peter smiles running his finger over Willow's cheek "She looks the spit of Avery though"

"I'm still creeped out, it's like we went back in time cloned Avery then went into the future again" Carla chuckles as Peter nods watching her lift Avery up onto her shoulder to wind her "Do you want to do it?"

"Yeah? I haven't had much time with this little one" Peter says as Carla hands him the burping cloth and Willow "Come on then sweetheart" he says as Indy strolls over to Carla 

"And how's my other favourite girl?" Carla grins excitedly rubbing her fingers behind Indy's ears 

"There are too many girls" Peter mutters as Carla chuckles "Me and Si we're outnumbered"

"Wait till puberty, mate. You'll have the time of your life" Carla sniggers as Avery appears 

"What's puberty?" Avery questions as Peter raises his eyebrows at Avery's very forward question

"You can explain this one Carla," Peter says as Carla glares at him not liking how she was always left with the hard questions 

"It's just something that happens when you're a bit older…" Carla trails off as Simon bursts out laughing, Peter as well "Well how else am I meant to explain it to a two-year-old?"

"How old?" Avery persists as Carla groans 

"Not until you're a lot older," Carla says as Avery narrows her eyes in suspicion 

"What is it though?"

"Avery please" Carla cries as Peter and Simon burst out laughing again "You just don’t need to worry your head about it"

"Why won't you tell me?" Avery asks as Carla rubs her forehead in exasperation 

"It happens usually when you're a teenager," Carla says as Avery nods before shrugging deciding that nothing else needed to be asked 

"Ok," Avery says as Carla sighs in relief that there were no more questions "Can we ring Aunty 'Chelle?"

"We actually need to contact everyone," Carla says as Peter smiles at her leaning in for a kiss "Love you"

"I love you too"

"Yuck!" Avery exclaims as Simon lifts her up onto his lap "Si can you come swimming with me?"

"Yeah I can, we can go really deep," Simon says grabbing Avery's arm bands and putting them on her arms "Come on then," he says taking her hand as they head towards the sea 

"You need to stop leaving me with the difficult questions "Carla shoves Peter as he bursts out laughing "This is your fault!"

"How so? You were the one who mentioned puberty" Peter reminds her as Carla sighs, for once Peter was right but she wasn’t going to let him live it down

"Fair enough" Carla smirks before shuffling over to him "There's one thing we haven't mentioned though" she purrs as Peter raises an eyebrow 

"And what's that?" Peter questions quietly as Carla smirks 

"It involves, you, me and a bed" Carla responds as Peter groans in response 

"You're meant to be recovering from the birth" he reminds her poking her on the nose "Don’t tease"

"Maybe if you go really gently then I might allow you to get some fun out of it" Carla whispers suggestively kissing Peter on the neck as he moans, "I think you've missed me"

"Carla, stop it" Peter scolds as she smirks, her eyes fluttering down to his crotch "God I need you" 

"You're just going to have to wait" Carla whispers into his neck "I'm going to see what our daughter's up to," she says quietly "Maybe you should take this opportunity to calm down"

"Yeah" Peter breaths out as Carla takes Willow off him as she walks over to where Simon and Avery were swimming in the scene leaving Peter no intention of what they were going to do tonight…

With dinner eaten and Avery in bed, Carla and Peter were watching a movie in bed curled up together whilst Willow slept in the cot which they had in the corner of the room. Carla was resting her head on Peter's chest as both sets of eyes focussed on the TV, Peter running his hands through Carla's hair as well as trailing it down her back and over her arse causing her to immediately sense the shift in the atmosphere.

"I love you" Peter whispers as Carla smiles to herself as Peter starts to shift her underwear down as he inserts two fingers into her vagina

"Me too" she breaths out grinding her hips against his fingers as he thrusts them gently in and out of her "I've missed this"

"I know you have," Peter says into her head as she continues to grind against his fingers "I'm going to be really gentle so don’t expect fireworks"

"I won't" Carla whispers massaging him through his boxers before freeing him from them "We'll need to be quiet so we don’t disturb Willow"

"I know" Peter responds as he massages her clit causing her to moan and tilt her head back "There?"

"Right there, baby" Carla moans quietly as she bites her lip trying to silence her moans "More pressure"

"Ok" he whispers as he increases his speed and pressure, Carla's legs trembling on impulse as she throws her head back causing Peter to cover her mouth as she climaxes, her nails gripping onto the bedsheets "Ok?"

"Perfect" Carla says quietly as she recovers from her orgasm allowing Peter to roll on top of her as he kisses her passionately "I would be even better if you were inside of me though"

"Your wish is my command," he says pushing into her really slowly in case he hurt her Carla clamping her eyes shut and wincing "Baby?"

"It's fine" Carla reassures him as Peter pulls out of her not wanting to hurt her

"You're obviously in pain, I don’t want to make it worse," Peter says as Carla nods "Come here," he says laying back on the bed as he pulls her with him "I gave you some relief"

"I know," Carla says "We just need to wait a few more weeks for me to heal fully," she says as Peter nods "Let's just get some sleep before Willow wakes up before her next feed"

"Good idea," Peter says as he clicks the telly off and snuggles under the duvet holding Carla close as the two of them drift off into a peaceful slumber…


	9. Casablanca, Morocco

At three months old Willow was reaching her milestones as well as Avery who was starting to get used to having a sister. Carla and Peter were still acting like love's young dream and had informed their family of the new arrival with the newborn photo's Simon took in Spain. They started to move down south and go along the west coast of Africa.

They were moored in a harbour in Casablanca and they were enjoying each other's company. Today was extra special as their family were flying out to meet Willow as well as seeing Avery, Carla and Peter were looking forward to the reunion having been separated from their

"So who's actually staying here?" Peter questions as Carla sighs in response rolling her eyes 

"Just Michelle I think, Johnny and Jenny are staying in a hotel nearby" Carla smiles as Peter kisses her on the back of the head watching her prepare Avery's breakfast

"Daddy?" Avery questions as Peter smiles bending down to his daughter's level "When's Aunty 'Chelle coming?"

"Soon, baby. She's travelling with grandad Johnny, grandad Ken, Aunty Tracy and Jenny, uncle Steve's also coming as well" Peter explains as Avery's eyes light up "Is that ok with you?"

"Yes!" Avery beams as Peter smiles watching Carla place Avery's breakfast down on the table, Willow's cries interrupting them 

"You watch over her, I'll go and deal with Willow" Carla smiles slightly as Peter pulls her in for a kiss, his tongue sweeping over her lips as she moans into her kiss

"Get a room!" Simon exclaims as Carla blushes slightly running off down the stairs to deal with Willow

"Morning, princess" Carla whispers lifting her daughter into her arms as she bounces her up and down "Are you hungry poppet?" she whispers going to sit in the rocking chair in the right-hand corner of the room where Willow's area was, lifting her top up and allowing her daughter to latch on as she hums to her gently, Peter watching from the door in awe at his wife

"How's little Willow then?" Peter whispers kneeling down in front of them both running the back of his finger over Willow's cheek 

"She's very happy" Carla responds as Peter smiles "Do you want a cuddle?"

"No," Peter says causing Carla to raise an eyebrow "I want to fuck you"

"Peter! Michelle's going to be here in a matter of minutes with the rest of the family" Carla scoffs before Peter looks disappointed all of a sudden "Control yourself"

"Fine" Peter mutters as Carla rolls her eyes winding Willow gently as she starts to cry 

"I know you don’t like it baby" Carla whispers before cradling her daughter in her arms "Let's go upstairs," she says as all three of them walk up the stairs seeing Simon greet his grandad

"Dad!" Peter exclaims greeting his dad and the rest of his family as Carla bounces Willow up and down in her arms to settle her unhappy daughter from the trauma of being winded

"Carla" Ken smiles as Carla grins "Is this little Willow?"

"No that's just some baby she kidnapped from the street" Tracy retorts as Carla chuckles slightly allowing Tracy to have look "She looks like Avery"

"Ah so she does" Adam peers at the baby as Peter chuckles "I'll help you get the drinks Peter"

"Why don’t we all sit down then we can pass the baby around?" Carla suggests as Tracy and Ken sit together on the sofa "Who wants her first?"

"I will" Ken smiles as Carla places Willow into his arms

"She's a bit fussy as she hates being winded," Carla says as Willow starts to whimper before letting out a strained cry "Go to sleep sweetheart" she whispers rubbing her tummy gently as she settles a bit

"Carla, 'Chelle's here" Peter smiles as Carla's eyes light up as Michelle steps into the living room 

"'Chelle!" Carla screams launching herself into her embrace as she chuckles "I've missed you so much!"

"Me too" Michelle whispers as Willow starts to cry "Oh we have been busy!"

"I'll give you a breather, Ken" Carla chuckles taking Willow off him to see if she could settle her "Come on, settle down"

"Oh my god!" Michelle gasps as Carla smiles "You've cloned Avery!"

"Want a cuddle?" Carla questions as Michelle nods taking Willow into her arms "Ah, she likes you, you can settle her for me"

"Carla!" Johnny beams as Carla gives him a hug "Let's see my granddaughter then?"

"Michelle's holding her right now, let me go and get the other granddaughter" Carla smiles as Johnny nods going over to Michelle who was holding Willow allowing Carla to go downstairs and collect Avery

"Come on then" Carla smiles offering her hand out to her daughter as she smiles allowing Carla to lead her upstairs 

"Avery!" Johnny grins as Avery runs over to him as Johnny lifts her into his arms "Haven't you grown!"

"I'm still the same" Avery frowns confused as Carla chuckles leaving them to it to see how Willow was getting on

"Is he being well behaved?" Carla questions to Peter who was standing with Michelle and Adam 

"She's ok, she's still being a bit fussy though," Peter says as Carla takes Willow off him and holds her against her chest "I was thinking we could go for a stroll along the beach?"

"Yeah, ok depends if everyone else is up for it" Carla smiles bouncing Willow up and down gently to settle her 

"We're up for it, Carla" Tracy smiles as Carla nods "We'll head back to the hotel and get ready then"

"Ok, we'll meet here in a few hours?" Peter suggests as everyone nods "Right, plan sorted"

A few hours later everyone was in their swimwear and was ready to go, they met up at the boat and walked along to the beach they set up towels and blankets on the sand near the sea itself so they could keep an eye on Avery if she was to dart off somewhere. Carla and Peter were swimming in the water clinging onto each other with Willow in the middle of them both splashing the water.

"Hey, beautiful" Peter coos tickling Willow under the chin as she smiles before breaking into tears "Oh dear"

"You've been really fussy today, baby" Carla whispers kissing her on the head as Willow reaches her arms out to be held by Peter "Go on then, go to daddy"

"Hello princess" Peter whispers kissing Willow on the forehead before glancing to where the rest of their family was on the beach and seeing Avery wade through the water to greet her parents

"I'll get her" Carla chuckles swimming over to Avery and collecting her before returning to Peter 

"Daddy!" Avery exclaims as Peter hands Willow to Carla for her to hold her as Peter holds Avery "Aunty 'Chelle won't come in the water mummy!"

"Aunty 'Chelle has a phobia of getting her hair wet, baby" Carla pouts her lips as Avery rolls her eyes "I'll tell you what we'll do, why don’t you go and get your bucket then we can fill it up and chuck it over her?"

"Good idea" Avery nods heading back onto the beach to collect her bucket filling it with water as Carla follows holding Willow watching as Avery strolls over to Michelle who was sunbathing and chucking the bucket of water over her 

"Avery!" Michelle shrieks "Why did you do that!?"

"Mummy's idea" Avery points to Carla as Carla bursts out laughing before sitting in the beach tent to dry Willow off and apply for sun cream on her body so she didn’t get burnt 

"Well mummy's not very nice" Michelle glares at Carla causing her to laugh in response as Willow begins to fuss "Look even Willow agrees"

"She's just hungry" Carla states grabbing her nursing cover to give Willow a bit of privacy to feed without distraction 

"Aunty 'Chelle, swim with me!" Avery beams as Michelle scoffs in response "Please" Avery pouts her lips, her eyes wide causing Michelle's heart to crumble

"Fine" Michelle says scooping her up into her arms as they head into the sea causing Carla to smile, her heart somewhat longing to have her family close 

"Are you done yet, Willow?" Carla groans in response as Willow pulls away "Finally" she mutters Avery and Michelle appear again with Peter joining them this time

"Hey, love" Peter smiles sitting in the tent with his wife and daughter "Do you want me to take her for a bit?"

"Umm no, I'm fine" Carla smiles as Willow starts to cry "Please just be quiet for one hour Willow"

"She's really fussy today, maybe she's coming down with something?" Peter suggests as Carla hums in response laying Willow down on the towel and tickling her feet causing her to giggle slightly "Odd child"

"Peter!" Carla scolds "She's not weird" 

"She looks tired" Peter observes as Carla hums sitting Willow on her lap and letting her rest her head in the crook of her arm "She would love it if you could sing her a lullaby"

"No, Peter!" Carla exclaims shoving him "I'm not singing!"

"You don’t need to be embarrassed" Peter teases tilting her head up so he could kiss her quickly 

"You know I can't sing"

"She doesn’t care"

"We do though!" Michelle calls as Carla glares at her watching as she sits down in front of them both "How about I sing?"

"No because she'll probably love it and not settle ever again for us" Carla moans as Peter chuckles knowing she was probably right 

"We should think about getting back to the hotel," Johnny says as everyone nods in agreement 

"Alright, we should think about getting Avery back as well" Carla smiles as Avery wanders over and sits down next to Michelle who lifts her onto her lap 

"I'm not tired though mummy" Avery yawns as Carla chuckles at her daughter's obvious tiredness

"I know but we need to start Willow's routine, baby" Carla smiles as Peter packs up the changing bag "You're still ok staying 'Chelle?"

"Yeah, we can all just relax and watch a movie"

After everyone returned to the hotel apart from Michelle, Avery fell asleep on the way back as Peter carried her home. Michelle was unpacking her suitcase as she was staying in Avery's room as it was a twin instead of kicking Simon out of his. Michelle helped put Avery to bed as she practically begged for Michelle to do it, she then joined Carla, Peter and Willow upstairs as they watched a movie.

"Hey, did she get off alright?" Carla questions as Michelle smiles slightly 

"Yeah she's fast asleep" Michelle grins sitting herself down next to Carla who was laying out on the sofa, Willow placed on her chest

"Do you want a coffee, Michelle?" Peter questions as Michelle hums in response 

"Ok then, if there's one going"

"Carla?" Peter questions as Carla looks up at him nodding slowly before Willow opens her eyes to look up at her "Hey, baby"

"How's motherhood treating you?" Michelle sniggers as Carla rolls her eyes 

"Don’t even go there" Carla mutters "Avery gets so jealous sometimes, she's a right little madam. We had to implement the naughty step the other week"

"Oh, how thrilling!" Michelle grins as Carla rolls her eyes "I remember the days of terrible twos!"

"Yeah? All those light years ago" Carla bites her lip causing Michelle to glare at her as well as nudge her causing Willow to cry "Ugh, thanks for that"

"Sounds like you'll have two drama queens on your hands" Michelle smiles as Carla scoffs in response

"Avery gets it from Peter"

"No, she does not!" Peter exclaims placing the tray of drinks down on the coffee table 

"She doesn’t Carla, that behaviour has you written all over it" Michelle scoffs as Carla laughs slightly kissing Willow's hand as she giggles "She is literally the spit of Avery"

"I know she is, we literally thought we went back in time to clone her then travelled back again" 

"I think this will be the making of you"

"Me too"


	10. South Africa

After the family had left, Peter decided to continue down south to South Africa. This journey was the longest they had taken totalling for almost three months. Willow, was now six months old and Carla was still mainly caring for her but today they wanted to see if they could set up the high chair they bought in Spain to see if they could begin feeding her solids as Carla was sure that she was ready. 

"Morning" Carla yawns shuffling over to Peter as they look out of the patio doors, Carla resting her head on Peter's bare chest "Are you still up for feeding Willow solids?"

"Yeah it's kind of a joint effort isn't it really?" Peter chuckles as Carla nods "We still have time before she wakes though" he whispers as Carla giggles pulling him on top of her as they kiss passionately under the covers, Carla wrapping her legs around his body

"Undress me, Barlow" she purrs as Peter groans in response picking her up and sitting her on his lap and taking her nightdress off, his hands instantly being drawn to her tits which he fondles with tweaking her nipples with her thumb which provides a soft moan from Carla

"Hurry up before Avery wakes up," Carla says as Peter nods pushing his boxers down and allowing Carla's to grip his penis in her hands and raising her hips the best she could to allow Peter to push into her, the internal walls of her vagina adjusting around him as he begins to thrust into her wildly, her head tilting back as she grips onto his shoulders

"Harder" she cries as Peter speeds up, his hips thrusting into her body, his penis drilling through her vagina and the tip, the tip was slamming against her cervix with every thrust causing her to whimper until she reached her peak, she tried to hold off climaxing to savour the moment but with Peter's intense thrusts she couldn't control the way her back arched off the bed and her eyes roll to the back of her head, her legs trembling as her juices coat the inside walls of her vagina

"I'm close baby," Peter says quietly continuing to bore down onto her body, Carla grinding her hips gently as she comes down from her high in a bid to make Peter reach his, which he did. Peter thrust into her the hardest he could until he grunted, his load of sticky hot juices drenching Carla's insides, mixing with her juices, he continued to thrust gently into her to prolong the sensation, before giving up and falling onto her, their body's connected, skin to skin but both of them unaware of the time

"Mummy! Open the door!" Avery calls banging on the door which immediately wakes Willow up as well causing Carla to groan in annoyance and weakly chuck her nightdress on "Mummy!"

"I'm coming baby!" Carla calls weakly and tiredly as Peter collects his boxers from the floor and pulls them onto his body watching as Carla saunters around the room opening the door and then collecting Willow from her cot in the corner of the room 

"Daddy!" Avery calls climbing onto the bed and cuddling her dad 

"Come on Willow, let's give you your morning feed," Carla says quietly pulling her nightdress down and letting Willow latch on "Good girl"

"Mummy join us!" Avery calls as Carla groans in annoyance knowing Willow needed some time with her to feed 

"Soon, baby. Your sister's hungry" Carla says as Avery pouts her lips sulkily "Don’t look at me like that otherwise I won't be joining at all"

"Whatever" Avery says storming out of the room and into hers, or to annoy Simon

"Well that went well," Peter says from the bed as Carla rolls her eyes "Parenting 101 with Carla"

"Oh shut it, she needs to know that she can't have it her way all the time and that she needs to learn to share me between Willow and herself"

"I know but there was no need to tell her off like that, she's not even three yet," Peter says as Carla shoots him a look "Don’t give me that look"

"Then what look am I supposed to give you? We understand you're a soft touch to disciplining Avery but she needs to learn Peter, especially when we go back to England and when she starts school" 

"Look I'm going to leave you both to it, I'll nip to the shops and get some stuff for Willow?"

"You do that" Carla says bluntly as Peter rolls his eyes knowing she was in a mood 

"I'll see you later"

Peter headed off to the shops and left Carla to stew, he really didn’t want to fall out with her over Avery's discipline but he couldn’t help think that it was a big change for Avery having a baby on the boat as well as sharing Carla's attention and that was why she was acting up. He also knew that Carla didn’t like it when Avery was bratty and neither did he to an extent but he did think Carla went a little bit far, he just put it down to her being cranky as it was early in the morning.

Peter went to a local fruit and veg market to pick up some bits for Willow's lunch, knowing that was when they were going to try and feed her some solids. He picked up some fresh banana's some apples, some grapes and plenty more different types of food and vegetables. He then travelled back to the boat armed with a couple of bags of shopping and was greeted with Simon and Avery watching a film together as well as Carla bouncing Willow up and down trying to settle her.

"Here," Peter says placing the bags onto the kitchen counter "Did you set up the highchair?"

"No, she's been crying since you've left, I tried to settle her but she's giving me a headache" Carla moans as Peter nods taking Willow off Carla to hold her "Ta, I'll go and get the highchair from the cupboard"

"Alright" Peter smiles holding Willow close "Hey beautiful"

"I thought I was beautiful" Avery states as Peter rolls his eyes watching Carla return with the highchair and set it up

"She might be too small for it actually" Carla hums as she goes into the cupboard and pulls out a booster seat, "I think we'll use this"

"Yeah it's probably best," Peter says as Carla nods watching him place Willow into the booster seat "I'm sorry"

"I know, I was just tired and well, you know" Carla smiles wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly on the lips "We'll do some making up later?"

"Sounds good to me" he grins kissing her on the neck before she shoves him away "I'll do the chopping you do the making sure she doesn’t fall out of the booster seat"

"Alright," Carla says going to entertain Willow who had her eye's transfixed on the film Simon and Avery were watching 

"Are we doing banana first?" Peter questions as Carla hums nodding "Are we mashing it up?"

"Yep," Carla says before going into the fridge and pulling out a sachet of breastmilk "Then we're going to add some of this for some similarity"

"What does breast milk even taste like?" Peter questions inquisitively as Carla turns her nose up at his weird suggestion 

"Well I don’t know do I?" Carla says as Peter narrows his eyes "Oh no you are not trying some that is gross"

"I'm curious, come on don’t tell me you are as well?"

"No, I am not!" Carla scoffs as she puts some of the breastmilk into the bowl with the banana "Mash it up then" she orders as if it was obvious causing Peter to roll his eyes and do what he is told "Baby spoons!"

"Ey?" Peter questions as Carla rummages through the cupboards and pulls out a pack of baby spoons "Oh…"

"So who wants to do it first?" Carla questions as Peter raises an eyebrow "You can do it"

"Oh ok then" Peter grins scooping some mashed up banana onto the spoon as Carla shrieks "What now?"

"Bib! Or we could just undress her? Yeah we'll undress her it's warm anyway" Carla says taking Willow out of the booster seat and undressing her then placing her back in "There we go, we're ready"

"Are you sure?" Peter confirms as Carla nods confidently walking over to where Willow was sitting with a spoonful of banana "Willow?"

"She's going to be stubborn like Avery was" Carla moans as Peter rubs the spoon against Willow's lips which she eventually opens her mouth "Oh maybe not…"

"Do you like it, Willow?" Peter questions as Willow eats her banana the best she could "Like this" he says making motions with his mouth as Carla grabs a pan and fills it with water and places it on the hob "What are you doing?"

"Boiling the carrots so it kills all the bacteria and to make them soft," she says grabbing the peeler and scraping the skin off "Then we can mash them and add some more milk"

"Good idea" Peter smiles "Just don’t overcook them, we all know what you're like"

"Oi!" Carla exclaims "I can boil some carrots"

"You said that about the potatoes the other day and they were overcooked" Peter reminds her as she glares at him "Love, you will never be Jamie Oliver"

"I know that!" she scoffs as Peter grabs the baby wipes from the side to wipe Willow's face "Look they're almost done"

"Ok, we get the idea!" Peter retorts as Carla grins wrapping her arms around his neck as Peter squeezes her arse before kissing her "Carla!"

"What?" she questions before noticing the water had bubbled over "Look what you've done!"

"It's not my fault!" Carla exclaims turning off the heat and retrieving the carrots by placing them in a bowl to cool down then dealing with the spilt water "This is your fault!"

"No, it's not!" Peter says as Willow laughs at her parents "Stop laughing!"

"Don’t tell her off!" Carla exclaims grabbing a fresh fork and mashing the carrots up then adding some breastmilk "It's my turn now"

"I know it is" Peter retorts as Carla smirks bending over slightly and scooping some carrot onto the spoon and poising it at Willow's lips 

"Yum yum, Willow!" Carla beams rubbing the spoon against her lips as she smiles letting it into her mouth and eating the carrot as Peter comes up behinds her and slaps her arse with the tea towel "Oi you!"

"Can you two please stop flirting, you’re knocking me sick!" Simon groans as Carla pins a death stare on him "It's like watching your foreplay"

"Don’t speak to your father like that!" Carla exclaims as Peter just bursts into a fit of laughter "Oi!" she laughs nudging Peter, leaving the bowl on the counter beside Willow; a rookie mistake

"Oh my god, Avery" Simon whispers pointing to Willow who was smothering the carrot all over her as Avery giggles watching Willow smother the carrot everywhere

"Don’t say anything" Avery grins as both her and Simon just watch Willow smother the carrot all over herself

"Oi" Peter grins as a mini poking war starts up between them both before he grabs Carla by the waist and kisses her passionately on the lips and pushing her up against the wall as she wraps her legs around his waist and grinds down onto his hips causing him to moan before she pulls away and widens her eyes "What? Come on baby, take me downstairs…" he whispers as Carla pushes him off her

"Look what you've done now!" Carla exclaims gesturing to Willow who was a fetching shade of orange "For god's sakes!"

"It's not my fault" Peter retorts as Carla groans in annoyance both Avery and Simon bursting into laughter "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Because it was funny Mummy!" Avery giggles as Carla grabs a wad of baby wipes to clean Willow up 

"She's literally got it everywhere!"

"Oh, love" Peter chuckles as "Come on, let's go and give her a bath"

"More like you two will be having a bath" Simon mutters covering Avery's ears as Carla and Peter both shoot him a look "Why don’t I give her a bath then you two can have a bath?"

"Really?" Carla questions as Simon nods "What about Avery?"

"She can help me," Simon says as Carla nods letting Simon take Willow holding her at arm's length "Go on, go!"

"You heard him," Peter says as Carla runs down the stairs, Peter slapping her arse cheekily as well as pushing her against the hallway to kiss her passionately, both of them heading into their bedroom to block out the world and rekindle after their argument earlier…


	11. Morondava, Madagascar

The family of five, plus Indy travelled along the bottom of Africa and then across the Mozambique Channel until they reached Madagascar. The weather was relatively mild considering it was reaching the winter months there but it was still warm enough to walk around without a jacket on most of the time. Everyone was thankful for the cooler weather as they had been in the warmth for a number of months so to have a breather from the blazing heat was a very welcomed thing.

Carla and Peter were waking up alongside each other, Willow was now nine months old and was starting to sleep through most nights which meant Carla and Peter could start reconnecting with each other and actually having a lot more time together without Willow hanging off Carla. 

"Morning" she yawns as Peter brings her into his body for a cuddle "We barely got any sleep last night" she smirks as Peter rolls his eyes squeezing her arse "Oi cheeky" 

"You love it really" he grins as Carla kisses him on the lips before straddling him "Oh I see, you want more?"

"No I just want cuddles, not everything is about sex" Carla scoffs as Peter smirks tickling her ribs "Stop! Peter I mean it!" she squeals as Peter continues to tickle her "Stop it!" she says, her limbs flying everywhere "Peter!" she giggles as Avery walks into the room and climbs onto bed to help Peter "Stop it!"

"Ok, ok, I'll stop," he says as Carla lets out a sigh of relief, Avery cuddling her "Hey darlin' did you have a good nights sleep?"

"Yeah I did" she replies sweetly as Carla nods "Can we do something fun today?"

"What do you want to do today?" Peter questions glancing to Carla who was running her fingers through Avery's hair as she sits in the middle of her parents 

"Can we go to the beach then build sandcastles and then swim in the sea?"

"It might be a bit cold for that, baby," Carla says quietly as Avery sighs "Alright, I'll tell you what we will do, we will cuddle in bed and we will have a duvet day just me you and daddy and your sister and we will watch all your favourite movies"

"Ok" Avery sighs as Carla frowns glancing to Peter who just shrugs before getting up to see to Willow 

"Is everything ok sweetheart?" Carla questions gently as Avery shakes her head and hugs her mum "What's up darlin', you can speak to me?"

"I miss Aunty 'Chelle" Avery replies as Carla frowns in response "I didn’t want to say anything because it was stupid"

"Oh baby, no it isn't, I'm sure she misses you too, do you want to know a secret?" Carla questions as Avery nods "I miss Aunty 'Chelle too, but we will see her soon sweetheart" 

"I want to give her a cuddle" Avery pouts her lips as Carla brings her in for a hug pulling the duvet with her "I miss her"

"Do you feel, sick in your tummy again?" Carla questions as Avery nods "We talked about that didn’t we, remember sweetheart?"

"Yes" she whimpers as Carla smiles holding onto her daughter 

"We said how we need to keep busy so you didn’t get homesick, how we need to do things to distract all the thoughts in here" she points to Avery's head "And do you remember what else we talked about?"

"No," she says quietly "I'm sorry"

"You don’t need to apologise sweetheart. We talked about how it would pass didn’t we and how you have mummy and daddy to comfort you and to speak to if you had those thoughts and felt sick in your tummy" Carla reminds her as Avery nods "Come on, why don’t you go into your room and then you can pick out a movie for us all to watch?"

"Ok" Avery replies glumly before getting up and trudging to her bedroom causing Peter to sit back down onto the bed with Willow

"Hey beautiful" Carla beams tickling Willow's chin as she reaches for her breasts "Oh you're hungry" she raises her eyebrows as Willow starts to whimper "Alright I guess you can have your feed now" she rolls her eyes lifting Willow up and pulling her top down to allow her to latch on "Can you go and check on Avery for me?" 

"Yeah of course," Peter says getting up and allowing Carla to have some privacy whilst feeding her daughter "Avery?"

"Yes daddy" she appears with a cheeky grin from Simon's room 

"Hmm I know that look" Peter mutters as Avery shrugs nonchalantly "What have you done?"

"Nothing" she murmurs before running off into her parent's bedroom with the two DVD cases clasped in her hands

"I'll go and get the snacks then" Peter mutters under his breath with a role of his eyes going to fulfil his family's requests…

Peter returned halfway through the first movie Avery picked out which was none other than Ariel the Mermaid, he thought it was to do with the fact they were on the boat. He had popcorn and chocolate as well as some fruit for Willow which she really liked to eat. Carla was letting her sleep peacefully pressed against her chest whilst they all snacked on the snacks Peter brought with them.

"Can we ring Aunty 'Chelle?" Avery questions as Carla grabs her phone to check the time in England 

"She's probably asleep baby," Carla says gently as Avery huffs "Do you really miss her that bad or is it something more sweetheart?"

"I miss everyone, Grandad Johnny, Grandad Ken, my nursery friends" Avery mumbles as Carla nods "I miss my bedroom at home"

"Oh sweetheart" Carla pouts her lips as Peter takes Willow off her to have a cuddle whilst Avery and Carla spent some time cuddling and talking to each other as a rumble of thunder occurs "And we have a storm"

"I don’t like storms" Avery murmurs against her mother's chest as Carla nods, she didn’t like them either "They're scary"

"I know, when me and daddy went to this place called Tonga, we were on a boat like this but it was much smaller, we had Indy at that time as well" she explains to her daughter who listens intently "Anyway we were lounging on the beach and me and daddy, we were cuddling then we fell asleep" she murmurs as Peter smirks suggestively at her causing a gentle shake of her head "We woke up and then it was raining and thundering" she whispers as Avery looks up at her

"Was it scary?"

"Very" she pauses "The boat was rocking side to side but daddy he made mummy feel safe as I didn’t like it, just like you don’t like this storm, but daddy he will always protect us"

"Ok" Avery replies as Peter goes to place Willow in her cot considering she fell asleep "Where's Tonga?"

"Your dad can explain that one" Carla nods knowing she was so bad at geography 

"Well it's directly above New Zealand" Peter explains as Avery nods "It's very hot up there and it's a small island but I would describe it as quite adventurous"

"Can we go?" Avery asks as Peter glances to Carla who just shrugs "Please?"

"Ok, I guess we can if you want" Peter says gently as Avery snuggles under the duvet "Shall we put out next film on?"

"Yeah" Avery nods trying to block out the lashings of rain on the windows as well as watching Peter click the next film on "Thank you, daddy"

"No problem princess, I'll protect you and mummy" he whispers getting back into bed with his family, there was no place he'd rather be…

Avery fell asleep around twenty minutes into the film and then Peter moved her into her own bed to have a nap so he could cuddle with Carla, they clicked the TV on to check the news as well as Peter giving her shoulders a massage as she was feeling rather stressed out about Avery's admissions and wondered if they were doing the right thing by taking her on the boat in the first place. Peter reassured her that it was just a blip and that she would get through it and become stronger at the end of it causing Carla to agree that he was right.

"Right there" she moans as she feels Peter's hands on her back loosening all of her tensed muscles "Oh yes"

"You like that?" he whispers massaging her scalp as Carla moans in satisfaction, Peter planting kisses all the way down her back until he reached her underwear; he raised his hand and slapped her arse 

"Oh god" she moans as Peter smirks brushing her sides ever so gently before hooking the bands of her thong over his fingers and inching her underwear down "You better finish what you started"

"Don’t worry" he grins wickedly to himself "I haven't even started yet" he murmurs slapping her arse again causing her body to shudder in anticipation

"Peter" she whispers huskily feeling his fingers brush her arse and then down to her centre circling ever so gently around her entrance "Please"

"I don’t know if you deserve it," he says as Carla grins to herself "Although I can see you want me" he whispers into her ear before plunging a finger into her and thrusting it in and out of her tight wet pussy "Is that nice?"

"God I'm so wet" she cries as Peter chuckles 

"No, love, you're so horny" he whispers as Carla snorts in response grinding her hips against his finger as he inserts another "You're so beautiful as well," he says as Carla raises her hips up as she was about to reach her peak "Let go" he replies while stimulating her clit causing her walls to contract around his hand and Peter to take his boxers off and pushing into her barely giving her time to recover 

"Baby" she whispers as Peter builds up a steady rhythm thrusting inside of her as her fingers grip onto the bedsheets, her eyes widening before scrambling around "No, get off!" she shouts as Peter pulls out of her straight away and holds her close running his fingers through her hair "Sorry, god sorry, I'm so sorry"

"No sweetheart, don’t apologise" he replies gently grabbing his phone and checking the date seeing it was September "You knew what date it was today didn’t you?"

"Yeah" she replies hoarsely "I'm sorry I didn’t speak to you, I did want it but I-"

"Don’t sweetheart" Peter reassures her as Carla nods catching her breath "You're safe with me, you always will be"

"It just flashed in front of my eyes I couldn’t-"

"Carla, you don’t have to explain darlin'" he replies gently as she nods swallowing as well trying to regulate her breathing "Tell me what you want eh?"

"For you to hold me, please hold me" she responds quietly as Peter nods, he would do anything for her "Please"

"Just relax, I'm here" Peter responds holding her gently and picking up his t-shirt which he had on "Do you want to put this on?"

"Yeah" Carla croaks out as Peter pulls the top over her head "Thank you" she replies quietly as Peter smiles at her "Can we just cuddle?"

"Of course" he replies gently as they snuggle under the duvet together "I'll never let anyone hurt you, never"


	12. Seychelles

It took months, the journey to the Seychelles. Willow was walking by the time they reached their next destination and everyone witnessed the miracle of the first steps of a baby. Carla was not having to baby proof everything as Willow was very intrigued in everything. Avery was being her little helper, the both of them getting up to mischief on the boat and driving Carla up the wall with everything. They were going to be getting the boat serviced so they would have to stay in a local resort for the time they were there.

They packed their bags and headed to the resort in a rental car Peter had. They got settled in for the week and they were having fun but it just wasn't like their life on the boat and unfortunately, they had to put Indy in kennels for the week but they knew it would soon be over.

"Come on then, we're going to the pool Avery" Carla groans holding Willow on her hip; her hair in little bunches which made her look rather adorable

"Alright!" she exclaims running out of the bedroom with her dad "Daddy was being annoying"

"Oh shut it you" Peter nudges her as she grins "Right can we head off now?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for a sold twenty minutes so some time today would be good, Peter" Carla scolds in annoyance as Peter rolls his eyes at her obvious mood

Ok right, we're going before you end up murdering me" Peter mutters grabbing his wallet and phone "Let's go"

They headed to the pool and found a secluded area to sit in as Willow didnt really like the sun. Peter was in the water with Avery and so was Simon, the both of them playing with an inflatable ring for Carla had bought. Willow was getting grumpy with being in the heat so for the majority of the time she was sat in the shade either nursing her to calm her down or playing with the few toys she had brought for her.

"Mummy please come in the pool" Avery beams as Carla rolls her eyes 

"You know your sister isn't a fan of the heat and is probably coming down with something" Carla whispers trying to keep Willow calm "Oh please"

"Ok tell you, dad, to come here" Carla smiles as Avery nods walking off to get Peter who comes over "Do you want to hold her whilst I get in the pool with Avery"

"She's very hot" Peter observes as Willow begins to cry "Oh I know sweetheart"

"I've tried nursing her but she's weaning so she's not that interested" Carla murmurs running a hand over Willow's head "Anyway i must pander to Avery's needs, let me know if she's feeling unwell then i'll take her back you can stay here with Avery"

"That's fine love" Peter replies as Carla nods getting in the pool with Avery who swims over to her "And how are you today Willow?"

"Dada" she murmurs before bursting into tears and sniffling causing Peter to hold her and offer her a drink

"Carla, she's not having any of it" Peter replies as Carla gets out of the pool "She's really grumpy and hot"

"Ok then I'll take her back" Carla responds as Peter nods "Come on then sweetheart, let's get you back then we can give you a bath to see if that makes you feel better"

"You better keep that bikini on for me" Peter murmurs as Carla giggles rolling her eyes walking off with Willow on her hip 

As soon as Carla got in she put Willow in a lukewarm bath to calm her scorching body down, she was concerned but she tried not to worry knowing that it was probably just a bug that she picked up. Carla washed her daughter's hair and soaked her little body before lifting her up in a towel and changing her in a nappy and putting a fresh pair of pyjamas on before sitting out on the balcony with her as she wasn't settling in the travel cot the hotel provided for them. She didnt realise that Peter returned with a worn-out Avery and placed her into the bed in the room off to the side.

"Hey" Peter smiles bending down in front of Carla and Willow "Is she feeling better?"

"I think the bath helped cool her down but she's still feeling a bit uncomfortable" Carla replies kissing her daughters head as she finally falls asleep "Let's see if I can move her"

"Come on then sweetheart" she whispers placing her slumbering daughter in the travel cot, Peter's hands on her hips before she turns around and wraps her arms around his neck "I know what you're looking for"

"Am I that obvious" Peter whispers into her ear as Carla nods allowing him to take her hand and lead her into the bathroom and shoving her up against the wall gently and kissing her full of passion, Carla's legs wrapping around his body as she grinds down onto his "We need to go quick and quietly"

"I know" she breaths out allowing Peter to untie her bikini bottoms and top both of the garments falling to the floor as Carla pushes Peter's swimshorts off him "Get on with it then" she rolls her hips towards him as he poises his sock at her entrance as she rolls her hips so he was fully sheathed inside of her 

"You ok there?" he chuckles briefly seeing Carla's back arch off the wall her mouth agape with pleasure "You really are a mess arent you?"

"Shut the hell up and fuck me Peter" she moans in annoyance as Peter pumps into her violently as she whimpers, her forehead pressed against his as he continues to fuck her senseless; her knuckles gripping onto his shoulders and her legs squeezing him in closer wanting to feel all of him 

"I'm close" he gets out as Carla nods rolling her hips, her clit grazing the base of his cock as her muscles tense and her head is thrown back by the sheer power of her orgasm, Peter using all of his energy and strength to lift her body up and thrust into her until he came; his juices lining her vagina as they come down from their high, falling to the floor of the bathroom

"Mm" Carla chuckles "We're getting too old for this"

"Dont say that" Peter murmurs "Still young at heart yeah?"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Mummy!" Avery knocks on the door as Carla and Peter glance to each other in panic, Carla grabbing her robe "Are you in there?"

"Um yes baby, just hang on a minute yeah?" Carla questions as she hears Avery sigh "Get in the shower" she pushes him towards the shower as she pulls the curtain to cover his body, Carla stepping out of the room "Hello baby"

"Mummy!" Avery beams running to her and giving her a hug "Can you read me a story?"

"I dont see why not" Carla shrugs as Avery takes her hand and leads her into the side room as Peter pokes his head around the door to grab his robe causing a smirk from Carla "Right what book are we reading?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry but I literally have zero motivation for a lot of things right now so getting new updates done is near impossible and sometimes I question why I'm still writing and that's difficult in itself, sorry about the lack of updates...

With the family back on the boat, they decided to travel to the Maldives where they would be spending the next week soaking up the sun and enjoying the humid weather. Avery and Willow were finally getting on well after Avery's understanding that Willow was not an enemy and that she was her sister and could possibly entertain her when she got older. Of course, things weren't that simple, yes the weather was hot but Peter and Carla both knew they were in the middle of the tropical storm season which did add a bit of anxiety to the family and of course knowing their luck there was a storm about to circulate the area.

"Right it's important that you try not to get scared, ok sweetheart?" Peter whispers to Avery and Carla to an extent as they cuddle in bed "We just need to watch the news and wait of info."

"Ok" Avery smiles huddling into her father as they watch the news; the storm was travelling fast and Carla's anxiety was heightening

"Maybe we should do something to distract us all, like a board game?2

"Snakes and ladders!" Avery beams before jumping and running into her room to collect the board game causing both Carla and Peter to chuckle

"You dont need to be scared either ok, I'll be here to protect my girls" Peter whispers pressing his lips to Carla's forehead causing her to smile warmly at the affection she was receiving

"Here!" Avery beams climbing up onto the bed with the box, a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning radiating through the boart "I dont like it" she whimpers hugging her mu mas Carla soothes her daughter

"I know sweetheart, I dont like it either" she whispers gently as Avery nods "Come on, let's play a game yeah?"

"Ok" she pouts her lips picking up a counter Carla and Peter doing the same "You go first Daddy" 

"Oh is that because I'm the oldest?"

"Maybe" Avery replies sheepishly as Carla holds her hand up for her daughter to high five it which she does "Mummy's mean she bullies daddy over his age"

"She does, it's very mean I'll have to punish her!" Peter beams as Carla raises her eyebrows knowing they would probably end up having sex in the pouring rain later

"Good" Avery beams rolling the dice and moving her counter "Oh no!"

"What?" Carla frowns before realising she had to go down a snake "Oh dear"

"It's unfair" Avery states "Daddy's going to end up winning"

"Well he always does baby, he had insane luck when it comes to snakes and ladders" Carla states as Peter smirks trying to think of a way it could become some sort of innuendo

"Mummy has especially good like with snakes" he bites his lip as Carla smirks suggestively in return causing Peter to wink at her 

"Anyway" Avery grins as the boat is lit up by lightning "It hurts my eyes" she cries as Carla sighs bringing her daughter in for a hug to comfort her "I hate it here"

"I know sweetheart but it's not safe to move until we know the storm is over ok?" Peter whispers as Avery continues to cuddle Carla who plants a series of kisses on her head as the "The wind had changed direction"

"What does that mean?" Carla gulps nervously as Peter bites his lip "Peter"

"It means that the boat is probably going to rock so I need you to collect the ornaments off the cabinets and stuff upstairs with me quick"

"Dont leave me" Avery stresses as Peter sighs lifting her up and heading to Simon's room to knock on his door 

"Can you have her quick she's scared and I need to collect the ornaments" Peter replies as Simon nods taking Avery off him "Thanks mate"

"No problem" Simon smiles as Peter leaves the room to go upstairs to meet Carla who was in the process of taking all the ornaments off the shelves and placing them in the cupboards so they didnt break 

"Ok, you do the living area I'll so the bathroom making sure everythings in the cupboard"

"Alright" Carla yawns tiredly as Peter smiles at her, the both of their anxiety secretly heightening over the storm which was brewing...

After clearing up all the ornaments and making sure things didnt smash, Carla and Peter collecting Avery from Simon's room and took her back into theirs where they cuddled and waiting for the eye of the storm to come. They played a few games of snakes and ladders and then Avery fell asleep in between her parents causing Carla to gingerly pack away the board game so she could hug her daughter and comfrot her in case she woke. Peter was there as well holding his girls close as Willow plays in her cot.

"Oh dear" Peter laughs seeing Willow stand up then fall down from the bed "Silly Willow"

"Hm she hasn't been wanting to get at my boobs so she might actually start to wean" Carla bites her lip as Peter nods "Avery took ages to wean, she was so attached"

"I remember" Peter replies as Carla chuckles before wincing at another flash of lighting "Oh baby, you're still scared of storms"

"I am I'm trying to be strong for Avery but it's scary" she whispers as Peter nods leaning over to kiss her on the head as the boat starts to rock violently "Peter I hate this"

"I know sweetheart, it'll be over soon ok?" Peter reassures her as Carla nods with tears in her eyes "Oh baby dont cry"

"It's so scary" she shivers as Peter nods moving Avery to the other side of Carla allowing him to bring Carla in for a hug as he holds her close"

"There we go, I've got you" Peter responds as the lights flicker causing Carla to bury her head into his chest, the flicker causing Avery to wake and hug Carla

"Oh I know baby, I hate it too" she replies as Avery climbs over her to nestle between her parents "It'll soon be over"

"Dont worry I'm here to protect you both" Peter responds as Willow starts to cry "I'll get her"

"Ok" Carla nods as Avery clings onto her, Peter returning with Willow "Hey baby girl"

"She's a bit grumpy...I think she may want your boob" Peter chuckles as Carla sighs taking her daughter as Avery clings onto Peter now

"Do you want this?" Carla offers her daughter her breast but she doesn't accept "Ok then we're just grumpy"

"Probably unhappy due to the boat rocking" Peter replies as Carla nods holding Willow close to her chest "We'll be fine, all of us"


	14. Kollum, India

They arrived in Kollum a while back and they were all enjoying the enhanced city life. Avery enjoyed this new outlook as there was a lot more to do compared with lounging on the beach all day and building sandcastles. Carla and Peter were on top of the world and after their run-in with various tropical storms they were finally ok and Carla had gained a lot of resilience as well as Avery. Peter always vowed to protect his girls and that was a promise he would take his grave. He loved the with all his heart and he hated seeing them in distress.

Clara and Peter were waking up beside each other, with Willow snuggled between them having not being able to sleep without her parents being there. They were all soon interrupted by Avery who climbed into bed for her morning cuddles. Both Carla and Peter would have it no other way.

Today was going to be a very relaxed day. Peter was going to collect more duel for the boat with Simon and Carla was going to take both of the girls shopping for more non-perishable foods for their next journey as well as get Willow some more clothes as she had been growing at a rapid speed over the last few months.

"Right are we ready to go?" Carla asks as Avery nods taking her mother's hand "Right, Willow's in the sling and we should be ready to go"

"Well take care my dear and make sure you keep safe yeah?" Peter smiles kissing Carla on the head as she smiles pecking him on the lips in return

"I will, I'm not incapable you know, all it is is stocking up on pasta and tinned stuff, it's not hard" she replies as Peter chuckles "I'll see you later"

After going shopping and returning with a few more bits Carla was playing with the girls in the living room trying to keep them entertained until Peter and Simon got back. Peter and Simon spend most of the day making sure the boat was ready for the next journey and then they had lunch with Carla and the girls. Peter then spend the afternoon with Carla, Avery and Willow sunning themselves on the top deck. That was until they were interrupted by Simon who had a proposition for them.

"Dad" Simon calls as Carla groans into wakefulness pulling down her sunglasses

"Yeah, what?" he mumbles still half asleep as Simon laughs slightly

"I was wondering as I promised Avery that we would have a movie marathon so I was thinking why dont you take Carla out for a meal tonight?"

"Are you sure son, you would have to have Willow as well" Peter sighs as Simon nods eagerly "Right I guess we can, are you ok making them food?"

"Yeah, of course, it'll be fun, you and Carla do need a break" Simon smirks as Carla nods in agreement to that knowing that they hadn't have had any valuable time together

"Ok then, I'll take Carla out"

"Good now I won't have Avery holding it against me" Simon grins as Peter rolls his eyes "You two go and get ready"

Carla and Peter went and did what Simon told them. Carla was dressed in a white maxi dress and Peter was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt as the weather was quite hot. They were sitting out on a veranda and eating their Indian food which they ordered. Both of them taking in each other's company without having the girls around to ruin more intimate moments between them.

They finished their meals and took the walk home. Peter picking up flowers on the way and planting them into Carla's hair, she would usually find this sort of thing cringe but with Peter, her heart melted. They then looked out over the Indian harbour and took in the sunset around them, Carla resting her head on Peter's shoulder as they take in their surrounding. They then took the walk back to the boat and of course, the sexual tension was rising and they were both in tune with each other's bodies. Peter pushing Carla gently up against the wall of the kitchen after dragging her through the boat.

"Hi" she giggles as Peter presses his lips to hers the both of them moulding into each other "Hmm I've missed having you all to myself"

"Me too" he whispers cheekily trailing a hand down to squeeze her arse causing a gasp "So I'm guessing we're taking this to the bedroom?"

"We are indeed" she whispers wrapping her legs around his middle and kissing him again full of passion as he walks her downstairs and into the bedroom fiddling with the zip on her dress "Are you planning your route?"

"Maybe" he smirks as Carla kisses him again "Do you want me?"

"Yes" she replies, her breathing shallow in anticipation as she feels the zip on her dress being undone and Peter's fingers on her back causing her to shiver 

"Have you been a good girl?" he whispers into her neck allowing his tongue to glide over her skin causing a moan from his wife "Or have you been naughty and need to be punished?"

"The latter" she replies allowing her dress to fall to the floor giving her the opportunity to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him again, her legs wrapping around his middle as Peter moans at her dominance "I need you so much" she mumbles biting gently down on his lip

"I know you do" he smirks brushing her folds ever so gently through her underwear "A lot I gather"

"Mm done you make me sound addicted" she mumbles into his lips as Peter chuckles their breaths intertwining with each other 

"You will only be addicted to me" he whispers "I own this body" he purrs hooking his fingers under the band of her thong and inching her underwear down "There is one problem though"

"What?" she cries knowing that this teasing was getting a bit much 

"I'm a bit fully dressed" he replies as Carla smirks in response "Do you want to help me out with that?"

"I would love nothing more" she replies pulling at his shirt and lifting it over his head before planting a series of delicate kisses over his bare chest, her tongue darting out to caress his skin every now and then before she reaches his shorts which she undoes them quickly to get to her goal, a smirk playing on her face at Peter's erection straining against his underwear

"Oh you've been wanting me as well eh?" she murmurs as Peter groans in response as she massages him through his underwear before roughly taking his boxers off, the both of them naked now

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Peter murmurs lifting her leg up to rest on his hip as he rubs his penis through her folds eliciting a moan from Carla who grips onto his shoulders

"Yes but I dont mind hearing it repeated" she whispers as she grinds her hips onto his penis trying not to give in to begging just yet 

"You look frustrated there, love?" Peter whispers trying to get her to beg "Is everything ok?"

"Peter" Carla glares before moving her hand to her clit "I'm not going to beg"

"No hand then" he grins taking her hand away and pinning it on the wall as she cries in frustration "You could beg"

"No chance" she grits out her body already trembling slightly causing Peter to smirk "I'm not giving in"

"Carla, baby, all you have to do is say the word" Peter smiles as Carla shakes her head the tears of frustration threatening to fall as she grinds frantically onto his length 

"Please" she gives in desperate feel Peter fill her which he does immediately pushing into her as she gasps, her mouth agape with pleasure as she squeezes her internal muscles around him "Thank you" she breathes

"No problem sweetheart, we all know I'm too irresistible" Peter responds with a triumphant smirk as he begins to thrust into her, his eyes shutting due to the sheer pressure of her vagina around his cock "You're so tight" he grits out holding her hips and kissing her neck 

"Dont you dare slow down" she cries as Peter speeds up "Yes!"

"You're so beautiful" he replies gently licking her neck as she whimpers chucking her head forward to rest against his as they fuck against their bedroom wall, the sweat dripping off their bodies "Come for me baby, go on" he begs as Carla grinds down against his hips, her hand moving to her clit as Peter walks her over to the bed and lays her down, her hand still stimulating herself 

"Oh god" she cries as her body tenses her eyes close and her back arches as she releases her juices causing Peter to pick her hips up and thrust into her violently, the bad shaking at their motions "Mmm"

"I'm close" he whispers as Carla nods slowly until she feels his release, his warmth encasing her insides as he collapses down onto her body, his head rested just under her chin as they bask in the moonlight glow

"I love you" she breathes out as Peter smiles to himself 

"I love you more"


	15. Bali

After arriving in Bali months later everything was going smoothly. Carla and Peter had many more intimate moments together as well as many more family ones. They were feeling the love of both their marriage and their family. They also knew this part of their trip would be very special as it was where they got married and they couldnt wait to show Avery. She was excited as she wasn't actually born then but she heard the tales from Michelle back in Weatherfield and Simon as well as the rest of her extended family.

The plan for today was to take Avery and Willow to the beach where they got married; Simon and Indy as well. Carla was looking forward to showing her daughter where they got married. They had numerous bags with them full of beach toys, towels and snacks to last the day in the blazing heat as well as the sun tent for Willow knowing she didnt really like the sun.

Peter had a surprise for Avery, he actually got on the phone and asked to hire out a kayak. Carla was sceptical knowing it would probably be Peter who ended up rowing the boat but either way, she through it could be quite comical to witness whilst she entertained Willow.

"So shall we build a sandcastle" Carla grins as Willow claps her hands watching Carla grab the bucket and fill it with sand "We need to turn it over and then you need to pat it ok?" 

"Yes" Willow nods as Carla smiles turning bucket over 

"Pat" Carla gestures patting the bucket as Willow copies her "Yay!" she beams "Shall we turn it over?"

"Yes" Willow smiles widely at her as Carla pulls the bucket off the reveal a perfectly made sandcastle

"Look at that Willow!" Carla beams her smile wide that was until Willow patted the sandcastle down so it crumbled into a heap on the ground "Oh dear"

"Oh Willow!" Peter exclaims having pulled the Kayak over from wherever he got it from, causing Carla to bite her lip anxiously "You're not meant to destroy it!"

"Silly Willow" Carla pokes her on the nose before returning her attention to the Kayak "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Carla, it's fine" Peter chuckles grabbing the life jackets which they brought from the boat "She'll love it"

"Baby I dont meant to be negative but seriously you're going to end up being injured as you will end up doing all the work"

"So?"

"So that means I will have to nurse you up to full health and you will complain all the time" Carla rolls her eyes as Peter narrows his 

"Maybe you could come on it with me?"

"Me?" she frowns "Have you met me before? I'm Carla, your wife? Who really isn't a water baby at heart do no I won't be coming on a poxy plastic Kayak with you"

"Mummy's being negative Avery" Peter states as Avery sighs dramatically grabbing the bucket and running to the water to fill it up then returning to chuck it over her mother "Nice one baby girl, high five"

"You're welcome Daddy" she grins returning his high five as Carla looks at them both menacingly 

"You are so going to pay for that!" she shrieks as Avery puts her life jacket on and Peter drags the Kayak to the water and helping Avery in as they row off into the water "Just be careful please!"

"Stop stressing!" Peter exclaims as Carla rolls her eyes returning her attention to Willow who was patting the sand with her hands as well as laughing at Simon

"What's so funny?" Carla frowns glancing to Simon not seeing what was so humourous "You're weird you are"

"No!" Willow shouts as Carla raises her eyebrows picking up her daughter and walking towards the water and getting in

"Splash, splash, splash" Carla grins splashing Willow gently as she slams her hands down into the water "Oh thanks for that"

"Mummy!" Avery calls having let Peter rowed over to her "We saw a snake in the m-ma thingy?"

"Mangroves" Peter chuckles pointing to them 

"Can we get a snake?"

"Oh no baby, they're horrible" Carla grimaces as Peter smirks at her "You have Indy?"

"Yes but I want a snake, they're cute!" she exclaims as Peter laughs slightly at the look on Carla's face 

"No snakes baby," Peter says as Avery sighs "Mummy doesn't need more than one snake to look after"

"You need to stop that" Carla splashes him as Peter giggles "Go on, be gone with yourselves"

After playing with the Kayak Peter took it back to the rental place leaving Carla and the girls to build a sandcastle. He returned then they headed off home. Peter had something very special planning for Carla with the help of Simon who would be having the girls for him whilst he too Carla to this little romantic spot where they spent the day after their wedding basking in the sun and snacking on a fancy picnic which Peter prepared; he wanted to recreate that. So Peter told Carla to get changed into a dress something nice but casual with a bikini on underneath knowing she would want to sunbathe.

"Where are you taking me?" she whines as they walk along the coastal path hand in hand "Please tell me"

"That will ruing the surprise" he responds as Carla groans in annoyance as they approach a rocky cliff edge "Right, you're going to need to climb"

"Peter, I'm not climbing" she states shaking her head and crossing her arms as Peter rolls his eyes 

"Come on, I will make it worth your while" he responds suggestively as Carla bites her lip glancing over his body "Come on, it'll be really romantic"

"Fine" she huffs following Peter's lead as they climb the rocks "How?"

"Your foot there then I'll help you" he responds pointing to a dip in the rock as she nods placing her food and allowing Peter to help her up as they finally reach the top "Right Mrs Barlow, if you would like to follow me"

"This better be worth my while" she mutters as Peter chuckles pulling back branches allowing them to walk through and reach their destination "Oh wow" she gasps; it was beautiful, a rocky ledge which looked out over the calming blue waters surrounded by fruit trees and the sun beaming down on them, she was so taken in by the view she didnt even see Peter place the rug down 

"Come here" he smiles as Carla nods sitting down on the run in between his legs "It's stunning isn't it?"

"Yes"

"Like you then" he whispers into her head as she smiles to herself "Simon found it on his travels, he said how romantic it was so I had to take you here"

"I'm glad you did" she replies quietly "Seriously thought this is amazing "Are these mango trees?"

"Yeah" he smiles as he watches her get up and grab one and take a bite "Good?"

"Mmm, delicious" she replies offering him her mango as he accepts "Not as delicious as you though"

"Cheeky" he replies with a smile on his face as she sits back down "How are you? Really?"

"Ok I guess" she shrugs "It's just weird being back here after all these years you know and I think I've missed it so I'm sorry if I've seemed distant whilst being her"

"You dont need to apologise. It's full of memories all good I hope?"

"Yeah" she smiles "This is like out place? If you get what I mean?"

"I understand" he kisses her on the lips as Carla reciprocates straddling him as well as pushing him down so his head was rested on the rucksack he brought "Mmm"

"You taste like mango" she responds as Peter laughs slightly "I love you so much"

"I love you more" he responds leaning in to kiss her as she reciprocates their tongues swirling around each other as they moan into their kiss continuing it until they needed to take a breath "Best friend"

"Lover" she responds resting her forehead against his allowing her hands to run up his chest "Do you want to know something?"

"Hm?" Peter hums enjoying feeling the weight of her on his body 

"I couldnt be happier than I am here with you" she responds as Peter smiles "You did good baby, let me repay you?"

"Your wish is my command" he responds as Carla pulls him up using his shirt and ripping it off him as Peter pulls the zip down on her dress and peels it off her, their lips still connected as Carla helps rip of it

"I think you're an addiction" she murmurs against his lips her eyes blazing into his as Peter helps her removes his shorts and boxers, her eyes fluttering down to his penis which was slowly thickening by the second

"So how are you going to cure that addiction" he responds as Carla smirks kneeling between his legs and taking his penis into her mouth and sucking on it, her tongue massaging the underside as he moans loudly, his hand in her hair "Faster"

"Your wish is my command" she pulls away quickly before taking his cock into the back of her throat and making swallowing motions on it causing a loud moan as he releases, Carla swallowing before her gag reflex kicks in

"Come here" he whispers as Carla straddles him, Peter wiping her mouth with his thumb before untying her bikini briefs and top allowing him to remove the garments, Carla gripping the base of his penis and kneeling up before sinking down on it 

"Oh, baby!" he cries as he places his hand on her hips, Carla rocking against him to allow the base of Peter's penis to graze her clit ever so gently to send her over the edge

"God!" she cries throwing her head back feeling that pull from her stomach as she lets go, Peter lifting her up and placing her down on the rug allowing her head to rest on the rucksack so he could thrust into her

"Baby harder please" she responds moving her hand to her clit as Peter picks up his speed, the tip of his cock slamming into her cervix as she whimpers again, Peter's body tensing as he came inside her, his juices drenching her as her body tenses on last time causing Peter to stare greedily at her post-orgasmic state

"For god's sakes!" she cries breathly as Peter chuckles "You need to do that more often" 

"Hm" Peter hums trying to recover as Carla smiles slightly "We still have a life time ahead of us"

"We do indeed, and it's going to be the best and I hope there's more where that came from"

"Dont worry baby" he pauses "I'm sure I can live up to my expectations"


	16. Akita, Japan

After travelling miles, they finally arrived in Japan, neither Carla or Peter had been here before and it was very romantic. They were indulging in each other's company and they were loving this new environment. They had been to see many artefacts such as temples and Japanese buildings which had unfamiliar architecture. They were in love with this place almost as much as they were in love with each other; they would definitely be visiting again. 

Of course, something bad to happen, Peter thought it was just lucky that nothing had happened so far. Avery and Willow were doing fine as well as Simon but Carla, she seemed to have come down with some sort of mystery bug which worried him immensely. It just worried him as Carla never really got ill at all.

"Oh love" Peter response hearing a throaty groan "Can I do anything?"

"Water?" she replies as Peter nods heading upstairs to collect her a glass of water and returning it to her "Ta"

"How do you feel?" Peter whispers bending down in front of her as she forces her eyes open "Oh baby" he responds seeing the tears fill them 

"Sick, nauseous, achy" she replies as Peter nods slowly "I just want to sleep"

"Alright I'll stop pecking your head and let you get some rest, I'll take the girls out to give you a break"

"Thanks" she whispers as Peter plants a kiss on her forehead before leaving her to it 

Peter went to the shops and took the girls with him. He brought some more non-perishable stuff such as pasta and canned food knowing they would need to stock up before they moved along in their journey. He was also buying things like toilet roll and shampoo for him and for the girls knowing they were running low. He was wondering through the medication aisle and that was when he came across a pregnancy test he then remembered Carla's symptoms and he wondered whether she could be pregnant, Willow had practically weaned and they weren't using anything to prevent it again and it worried him because he did not want another baby and he was sure Carla didnt either. He put it in the cart.

After paying for his stuff he took the girls home and unpacked everything leaving Carla's bits in the bag for later. He then left Avery watching a movie upstairs whilst he placed Willow in the cot for her nap, Carla was gone from the bed so he started to panic. He pushed the en-suite door open and there she was, slumped against the side of the bath shivering slightly probably having been sick a few times. He flushed the toilet and lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed and in the process waking her up.

"Sorry, you can go back to sleep" Peter whispers brushing his fingers through her hair as she grumbles before sitting up against the headboard

"No I'm ok" she responds as Peter nods "Sorry I was sick a few times"

"It's ok" Peter response gently as Carla smiles "I know you're probably going to bite my head off for asking you this but...could you be pregnant?"

"What?" Carla scoffs "No, I'm not"

"Look baby," he pauses taking in her annoyed expression "We haven't been using anything and Willow's fully weaned now I just think you should take a test, I brought you one from the shop"

"No, Peter" Carla states agitatedly "I dont want another baby"

"Neither do I" Peter laughs slightly "But the sooner we find out for certain then the sooner we can deal with it if you are?"

"But if I am, I can't get rid of it, Peter...I dont know I'm scared now" she cries as Peter brings her in for a hug to hold her close "I'm so scared"

"I know you are, your hearts racing sweetheart" Peter replies gently as Carla hums "Look, I'm just going to get Si to watch Avery then we can do the test ok? I'll be there every step of the way"

"Ok, I can do this"

"You can" he smiles kissing her on her forehead "Be back soon"

Peter got Simon to watch Avery and then took Carla's bag downstairs where she was waiting anxiously. She wasn't happy and Peter could tell, he just hoped him being there for her would cause her to open up about how she was feeling. He took the test out of the box and handed it to her; her hands shaky in return. Peter could tell she was scared and he reassures her that it was ok for her to feel like that as he felt the same way. He offered to go in the bathroom with her but she thought it would be a bit creepy causing him to chuckle she then left the test on the sink whilst she rejoined Peter in the bedroom.

"We can look at when you're ready ok? No pressure" Peter replies letting her cuddle him as she sighs 

"What if I am?" Carla whispers as Peter hums gently "Will we do this again?"

"I dont know" he replies honestly as Carla looks up at him to see if he was being sincere "I really dont know"

"We should've been more careful" she replies as Peter nods slowly "I dont know if I can do this again, Peter"

"I know it's a big strain" Peter responds gently as Carla nods "We could go home if you are eh? That way we'd have the support from everyone?"

"Yeah I guess" she mumbles kissing his chest "I just dont know if I can go through another two years of two babies hanging off me y'know. Willow's almost two sometimes she needs me like she's a baby still, yes she's walking about and saying things but the strain of having Avery and Willow...I dont know it doesn't appeal to me. Three kids Peter, that's scary it makes me want to be a nun"

"Well I dont think that's going to happen" Peter nudges her as she smirks "You'd miss me too much in that department"

"Ugh! We should have been more careful!" she groans in annoyance as Peter sighs knowing she was beginning to work herself up about the whole thing when she may not even be pregnant

"We should look at the test sweetheart" Peter responds gently as Carla bites her lip, the tears threatening to fall "Oh darlin' you dont need to cry"

"I do because this is a mess, if we'd use something, anything then I wouldn't be in this position!" she shouts as Peter nods letting her cry into his chest "This is a disaster"

"It might not be though sweetheart" Peter responds as Carla nods knowing he was right there was only one way they were going to find out and that was to look at the test

"Ok, I can do this" she nods sliding out of bed and padding to the bathroom, Peter behind her placing his hands on her hips "Whatever happens...you won't leave me will you?"

"No, I promise, I love you" Peter replies as Carla nods picking up the test before bringing a hand to her mouth and collapsing onto the floor in a fit of tears "It's positive isn't it?"

"Yes" she cries as Peter hums holding her, the both of them on the floor now as Carla cries into his chest "I hate you and your sperm"

"Woah!" Peter exclaims as Carla pouts her lips sulkily "I blame your eggs for being fertile"

"Why do we have sex so much?" she asks as Peter chuckles at her question "Seriously we need to cut down if we keep repopulating the earth"

"Enough of the remarks" Peter presses a finger to her lips "What do you want to do?"

"I can't get rid of it, it's a life Peter...I can't do that" she responds "Thats like putting Willow back in the womb then killing her using an abortion pill"

"That's a bit morbid" Peter grimaces as Carla glares at him "But I understand where you're coming from entirely"

"Sorry I shouldn't be so aggressive" she whispers as Peter smiles at her "We need to think of a plan dont we?"

"We do" she responds "Ugh why does this always have to happen?"

"I dont know love, maybe it's fate" he responds as Carla pulls a face 

"You're weird you are" she responds picking up the test and handing it to him causing him to sigh "Can we just not talk about it for the rest of the day? I just need to come to terms with it in my own head before we start thinking about what to do"

"That's fine" he responds "You're in control, this is your body and you can do whatever you want, if you decide you want a termination I will be there for you no matter what and if you want to keep I'll be there by your side"

"Thank you" she holds his face in her hands and kisses him "Thank you so much"

"My pleasure, come on then, let's get you back to bed" he responds lifting her into his arms and placing her in bed as well as pulling the covers over her "Get some sleep"

"I will" she replies snuggling down into the comfort of the bed, Peter watching her as she settles down into a nice relaxed sleep before leaving the room and clicking the door shut; he pulls out the positive pregnancy test and sighs, how did they end up like this when things were going so well, all he could do was be there to support his wife


	17. Los Angeles

The plan was to travel to LA. Peter suggested that they go and see Suzie for her help on the situation knowing she would know what to do. Peter managed to get Carla to a doctor in Japan, it turned out that she was very early on in her pregnancy around five weeks which gave them a lot more relief that they had time to think of a solid plan. Carla decided that she would keep the baby, Peter was with her every step of the way over her decision even if they didnt think it was right but Carla just couldnt get rid of it, it was a part of her and the man she loved.

Peter thought of the plan with Carla's input of course. It was to continuously travel stopping off in place on the way to rest and collect fuel and food before starting the journey up again. Peter was proud of Simon who stepped up once again to help Carla with the girls and he was ever so grateful for him being there. He would entertain them if Carla was feeling wiped out and he soon clicked that she was pregnant again. He had his concerns and Peter knew he would but they had an adult conversation with him and said that they weren't sure if they wanted this for themselves again and that they were going to do it because she couldnt get rid of it as it was like getting rid of one of the girls; Simon agreed.

The journey to LA was long but worth it and it took a surprisingly short time which felt like forever for all of them. It took a month and Peter was very exhausted after the journey. But when they arrived they were soon greeted by Suzie who took them back to hers in her car so they could have a coffee and have some time out on dry land.

"We really need your help actually Suz" Carla bites her lip awkwardly as Suzie hums watching the girls play on the playmat 

"Really?" she frowns "You're not pregnant again are you?"

"Maybe..." Carla responds as Suzie rolls her eyes "It's literal Deja vue" 

"So let me get this straight" Suzie pauses for dramatic effect "You leave with your two-year-old to go on an around the world trip, you get pregnant, pop the baby out, you travel a bit, get pregnant again...it's like you're flamin' Mary Poppins"

"Alright" Carla exclaims as Suzie rolls her eyes "So will you help us out?"

"Of course I will" she responds as Carla smiles slightly "Come here, and congrats yeah?"

"Yeah" Carla whispers nervously accepting the hug "I guess it is" she puts on a brave face

"I'll tell you what we'll do" Suzie smiles noticing Carla was a bit anxious about things "We're going to order in your favourite takeaway then we're going to pig out on chocolate and we're going to talk things through whilst the girls are asleep"

"Sounds perfect" Carla nods as Peter kisses her on the side of her head "It's just a shock"

"Well it isn't really is it" Suzie grins "You two go at it like no tomorrow"

"Alright, we dont need a reminder of how active our sex lives are" she responds as Suzie grins "Let's just try and enjoy the rest of our day..."

Surprisingly living the high life in LA had a lot of appeal. The boat was moored in the dock and the whole family were enjoying having everything on their doorstep. Carla missed LA a lot she would never admit it though but Peter could tell so he came to a decision that they would stay until her first scan. This gave him a breather as well as her so she didnt have to worry about travelling around and transferring hospitals a lot.

The girls loved it here. They all spent evening s on the beach hiring out the barbeques which were available and bringing their own food to cook whilst they bathed in the balmy heat; obviously, Carla did none of the cooking. They were both sceptical about this pregnancy, they were both walking on eggshells around it and they were both helping they would fall in love with the baby growing inside of Carla.

Today was the day of their twelve-week scan. It really would be the test to see if they could fall in love, maybe seeing the baby on screen would be a welcome insight into their future as a couple and as a family. Peter corrowed Suzie's car whilst she minded the girls to give Simon a break allowing him to take Carla to the hospital knowing her nerves were shot. They were sitting in the waiting room ready to be called in, Carla staring down the clock on the wall waiting for this agonising moment to pass; she had Peter's support that was what got her through.

"It's nice to meet you my names Lisa and I'll be conducting your scan today. Have you had one of these before?"

"Too many" Carla rolls her eyes glancing to Peter and taking his hand which he squeezes to help relieve her anxiety 

"How many do you have at home?"

"Two between us, he has another son" Carla points to Peter as the midwife squeezes the gel onto her tummy and prepares the probe "We're hoping this will confirm things for us whether we do actually want another one"

"Ok, well let's begin" Lisa responds as Carla nods letting her push the probe into her tummy as Carla stares ahead nervously until Lisa turned the screen around "Here's your baby"

"Oh wow" Peter hums as Carla gulps unable to control the tears which were forming "You can't get rid of it sweetheart"

"I know I cant" she replies her eyes transfixed on the screen as Peter sighs "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's perfect" Lisa replies as Carla nods biting her lip trying to control her emotions "Baby's got a nice strong heartbeat, and is looking very comfortable"

"So we're doing this then?" Carla turns to Peter who had tears in his eyes, Carla reaching over to wipe them as Peter kisses her hand 

"We're doing this" Peter nods as Carla smiles "Gosh they're going to go crazy back home"

"I know they are" Carla responds as Peter smiles watching the screen "This is our future though, we can do this"#

"We can" he agrees, he didnt know if their future looked bright or bleak but either way, he was ready to live it...

So they arranged everything. After a long and truthful discussion about everything Cara decided that they best went home, Peter agreed. She wanted her family there through this pregnancy and already felt somewhat guilty over the fact that she had kept three months of it from them. They started to pack after sitting Avery down and telling her about why they needed to go back. She was excited to get a brother or sister but Peter and Carla knew that it was just a thought and that she would no doubt go through the same sibling rivalry as she did when Willow was around, but it didnt matter it was there future and the next day after the scan, Peter and Simon went shopping for more cases to pack their stuff in whilst Peter researched on getting the boat transported back to England. It was agreed that he would have to stay for a week so he suggested that Carla went back with the girls and Simon allowing him to get it sorted.

"I'm going to miss boat life" she whispers looking out over the long stretches of beach and sea "Its a shame it had to come to an end eh?"

"I guess" he hums placing his arms around her middle allowing his hands to rest on her stomach "I'll tell you something though"

"What?" she murmurs as Peter smiles kissing her on the side of the head 

"We have one bright and eventful future" Peter responds as Carla nods "I love you, Mrs Barlow"

"I love you Mr Barlow" she responds "Let's just hope we made the right choice eh?"

"Yeah...hope"


	18. Weatherfield: Part 1

The flight was tedious with two toddlers. Carla was pulling her hair out trying to entertain them both. Simon was there to help but it was a dreaded experience which was one Carla did not want to relive any time soon and when they finally touched down on home turf she couldnt be more happier. Carla rang Michelle who agreed she could come and collect them all, she didnt tell her about the pregnancy of course but Michelle had a sneaky suspicion knowing that it was unlike Carla to return from her holidays but she didnt hound her not when the girls were there. Michelle and Simon helped her with the cases and Carla informed them that Peter would be home soon having needed to get the bost transported back to the UK.

"Come on then why are you really back early?"

"Well," Carla sighs as Michelle narrows her eyes "Avery was really homesick, it was really bad Michelle, she misses her family and I hated her feeling the way she did and I wanted to make her feel better. She seems much happier now she's back though"

"She does" Michelle observes not really knowing if she was telling the truth "For a moment I thought you might be preggers"

"As if, twos enough" Carla scoffs as Michelle smiles "Anyway hows the house been keeping?"

"Um, ok I guess nothing really major happened" she shrugs as Carla nods "I bet you're glad to be back though"

"Of course I am" she smiles as Michelle grins "I get to see you every day and that makes it better although the weather here is bad you can brighten my day, Michelle"

"Ok enough of that" Michelle laughs as Carla smiles "So you'd be up for going for a drink at the Rovers?"

"I would but I need to spend some time with Avery and Willow" Carla replies knowing that if she was to go for a drink then Michelle would be very suspicious "I need to get them used to the house especially Willow"

"Oh alright then" Michelle replies with a pout of her lips "Maybe another time eh?"

"Yeah I need to do Avery's school application as well it's just...I need to do things before Peter comes back so he doesn't get stressed out as well as giving him a well-deserved break"

"Yeah I guess that's fair" Michelle smiles "I'll tell you what, I'm going to go and pack and I'll even change all the sheets for you so you dont have to move a muscle?"

"Oh you dont have to" Carla frets as Michelle rolls her eyes "I can do it I need to give the girls a bath anyway and put them to bed even though they won't sleep because of jet lag"

"That's true... I'll just go and pack and get out of your hair ey?"

"You can stay it's just that I won't be much company I might just sleep as well as I'm shattered from all the travelling"

"Ok well, like I said I'll leave you to it" Michelle smiles, her mind still wondering whether Carla was telling the truth as she was being very shifty...

After bathing the girls and putting them to bed, Carla climbed into bed herself and laid flat on her back staring at the ceiling. She placed a hand gingerly on her tummy, in all honesty, she hadn't had much time to think about the baby which was growing inside of her all she knew is that she wanted it now and that she would have another child. The ran her hand over the small protruding bump which was visible and smiled at the simplicity. Never in a million years, she thought she would be a mum to three children, four if you counted the baby she lost and in a way, she couldnt wait for that adventure no matter how scary it seemed to her. The phone rang and Carla knew it would be Peter so she answered.

Peter explained that he would be getting someone to transport the boat over next week and that he left it with them to do it. He also said he would prefer to stay out in LA if it was ok with her in case things went wrong with the company. Carla agreed knowing that the bost cost a lot and they would decide what they would want to do with it when they got back. He ended the call telling Carla to get some sleep and rest knowing she needed to keep herself calm and relaxed for the baby.

She eventually fell into a peaceful slumber, left dreaming about her future with her unborn child, her husband and their daughters...


	19. Weatherfield: Part 2

Carla had kept herself to herself until Peter arrived home. She had Michelle spending time with the girls so she could go and collect her husband from the airport. He was thankful to be home and with Carla and spend some time with her. Michelle took the girls out for ice cream in town leaving them to talk things through, as well as make up for lost time. Peter was thankful that he was back, he explained that the bost would be transported later on in the week and that there was no need for Carla to worry her head about everything. Carl decided they should announce the pregnancy now as in all honesty over the last week she was starting to show rather obviously, Peter agreed that they should as well.

"Johnny, can you ring the bell?" Carla asks as Peter smiles slipping an arm around her middle as she smiles "As you know we came back from travelling early"

"Come on, get on with it" Kate groans sipping on her wine as Carla and Peter glances awkwardly to each other "For god's sakes it's not the finals of the x-factor"

"You're just impatient you are" Michelle states having entered the Rover's leaving the girls with Simon who agreed to have them for a bit "What's this all about then?"

"Well, we're having another baby" Carla smiles as Kate squeals wrapping her sister up in a hug, Johnny giving her a hug as well "Surprise"

"I knew it" Michelle grins as Carla smirks letting her hug her "Congratulations, the both of you"

"Thank you 'Chelle" Carla grins as Johnny gets the champagne out

"Can we have a toast?" Johnny asks as Jenny places a series of champagne flutes on the bar "To Carla and Peter's baby, my grandchild!"

"Maybe this is the best thing after all eh?" Carla smiles as Peter nods kissing her passionately in front of everyone knowing that she wasn't a fan of big gestures "Any way you can all celebrate I'm heading home for a nap because pregnancy makes you half dead!"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Peter nods taking her hand and leaving the pub allowing her to lead him home and as soon as they got in Carla had him pinned up against the wall as they kiss passionately until they were interrupted by Simon who grimaced at the embrace "Sorry Si"

"So I'm guessing everyone knows now?" Simon hums as Carla nods "Finally I dont have to keep it a secret"

"It's nice to have everything out in the open" Carla smiles hugging Peter and resting her head against his chest as Simon rolls his eyes knowing what was about to be asked 

"Go on, get out of here" Simon states as Carla grins taking Peter's hand and running up the stairs and into the bedroom both of them eager to undress and make out after the announcement

"Come here" Peter chuckles as he allows Carla to straddle him "Ey! Look at that!" he laughs tickling her tummy where her bump was as Carla rolls her eyes "That's our baby Car"

"I know" she whispers tearfully before kissing him full of passion her hand on a journey over his bare skin allowing his penis to sit in between her arse cheek as she rocks back and forth gently causing a moan from him

"You're going to be an amazing mum you know that?" he whispers as Carla nods slowing lifting herself up and grabbing the base of his penis too needy for foreplay and sinking down on top it as well as feeling him fill her

"I've missed you!" she cries, even having been separated for a week, she really did miss getting intimate with Peter; she began to grind her hips against his, the base of his cock gliding against her clit causing a loud moan

"I need to-" she breathes out before releasing causing Peter to carefully pick her up and place her on the bed feeling her tremble in his arms as she reaches her peak; he thrusts into her 

"Harder" she whispers throatily as Peter does what he's told, he thrusts harder and more violently, Carla's hand slipping down between them to stimulate herself into a heightened state of lust and arousal until he released along with her again, the both of them collapsing onto each other and enjoying the afterglow for a while...

"What do you think it is?" Peter asks as Carla shrugs not knowing allowing Peter's hand to glide over her bump 

"Not a clue but I was hoping for a baby-"

"Seriously" he playfully slaps her, the bedsheets covering her modesty as she hums gently "Probably a girl as thats all I can produce for some reason but I hope its a boy to mix things up"

"Me too" Peter smiles "Either way I think we will be happy dont you?"

"Yeah I do too" she smiles as Peter nods letting her rest against his chest as they both nap together in harmony...


	20. Weatherfield: Part 3

The thing about life it always had a way of throwing up the past. 

Everything was going well, it really was, Carla and Peter were taking to this pregnancy like a duck to water and that was something they were both thankful for. Avery and Willow were excited to meet their new baby brother or sister and the whole family rallied around them both offering to take the girls to give Carla a break from them and a chance to rest which made the pregnancy as stress-free as possible.

As the weeks turned into months Carla and Peter were excited to meet their baby boy. They found out the gender at their scan and they were so happy to add him to the mix. As it was nearing the end of her pregnancy Carla was noticing some odd signs that something wasn't quite right, she didnt share her concerns as she thought she was being stupid. She shared them with Michelle who told her that she was going to get her checked out at the hospital, she was thirty-six weeks pregnant at this time and Carla was scared.

"Has he moved yet?" Michelle asks as Carla shakes her head, causing her to go to the vending machine and grab a caffeinated drink for her "Here"

"Ta" she replies unscrewing the lid and downing it to see if hse could ger her baby boy to move

"Carla Barlow?" 

"That's me" she nods as Michelle follows her into the room, Carla was hesitant not to speak to Peter she just didnt know why but she had Michelle who wouldn't fuss over her

"What seems to be the problem?"

"She hasn't felt the baby move in a couple of days" Michelle whispers holding her best friends hand as Carla smiles slightly before dealing with all the thoughts in her head

"Ok, we'll see if we can do a scan to make sure everything's ok"

"Alright" Carla replies abruptly as Michelle smiles at her strength allowing the midwife to give her a scan; they waited for what seemed like an eternity and Carla started to shake, her hands clammy

"I just want to get a doctor, I would recommend ringing your partner" 

"I'm ringing Peter" Michelle states knowing that Carla was in no fit state "Hi Peter...no not really, I'm at the hospital with Carla...yeah it's the baby, I think you need to get here...ok we're in maternity, see you soon"

"Is he coming?" Carla asks unable to process things as Michelle nods slowly "This can't be happening" she says shaking her head as the doctor enters the room

"Can we wait for her husband?" Michelle asks as the doctor nods going to take Carla's blood pressure whilst they waited for Peter who barged in through the door ten minutes later

"I'm here" Peter whispers as Carla nods "What happened?"

"The baby hasn't been moving" she responds as Peter nods "You can do what you want now"

"Ok" the doctor nods grabbing the probe and gliding it over her bump trying to locate the heartbeat all attempts proving fruitless "I'm sorry Carla, your baby has passed away"

"No" she shakes her head as Peter holds her close "He can't have, he was moving a few days ago, he's probably just asleep"

"I'm so sorry Carla" the doctor sighs "There's nothing we can do"

"I'm sorry" she looks up at Peter as he shakes his head holding her close as the tears fall "I'm so sorry Peter"

"I'll leave you to it, I'll send your friend in if you'd like?"

"Please" Carla nods as the doctor leaves the room only to be replaced by Michelle "He's gone 'Chelle, he's dead"

"Oh babe" Michelle whispers as Peter holds her close, Michelle taking her hand and giving it a squeeze, "Everything's going to be ok, you know that?"

"My baby's gone" she cries as Peter cries as well "This can't be happening" she whimpers as Peter holds her close allowing them both to cry and grieve for their son which they hadn't even met

"Hi Carla, I'm a specialised stillbirth midwife," she says having entered the room "We would like to move you to a room where you can give birth to your son and take time to grieve over him"

"Ok" she whispers bewildered over the whole thing as Peter runs his fingers through her hair "I want my baby back" she whispers as the midwife smiles slightly

"I know you do sweetheart" Peter wipes his eyes "I want him back too"

"He's gone Peter, it's all gone"

She was wheeled down the room and was dressed into a gown and she allowed the midwife to induce her with Peter there by her side. Michelle went home and discreetly told everyone that Carla's baby had sadly passed away, everyone was shocked, she then went to tell the girls and Simon that they weren't getting a brother or sister after all.

Carla's contractions started picking up and she started to get uncomfortable knowing she would meet her angel baby very soon. She was scared, Peter could see the fear residing in those eyes of hers. He was sacred too but he was thankful that she didnt push him away. She was told that she could have as much pain relief that she wanted but she assured them that she just wanted gas and air to get her through it; with Peter there everything was possible.

"You're so close sweetheart" Peter reassures her as well as trying to keep it together himself; he was dabbing a damp cloth on her head

"I want him to stay in!" she screams in agony as Peter bites his lip trying to contain his emotions "Please, stay inside me" she begs as Peter brushes her hair out of her face

"You're so close Carla" the midwife responds "I need you to push and hold for ten seconds ok?"

"Go on do it baby" Peter replies pressing his lips to her forehead as she pushes 

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1," the midwife says as Carla gasps for breath "Good job, you're doing so well, Carla, he's almost here"

"I want him to stay alive" she whimpers as Peter hums to her gently "I want my baby" she sobs as Peter nods as she grimaces at the start of another contraction

"Again Carla" the midwife assures her as Carla nods taking a breath and dipping her chin to her chest "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1"

"Good girl" Peter responds as Carla lets more tears fall "Come here" he replies kissing her on the lips tenderly wishing he could take her pain away before she grimaces again

"Come on Carla a couple more pushes and you can meet your son" the midwife encourages "You're doing so well"

"No" she whimpers "Stay in, please stay in!" she screams as well as pushing "Please" she begs as Peter lets her squeeze his hand

"One more push Carla, one more contraction then we'll have baby ok?" the midwife reassures her as Carla shakes her head "I know darling but you're so close, I know you're scared"

"I can't let him leave me" she replies shakily as Peter cries slightly "Please let me keep him, please"

"Another contraction Carla, push" the midwife encourages as Carla does what she's told realising she has no choice; and there it was, the release of her son from her body as Peter holds her close, the both of them coming together to grieve

"You did so well sweetheart" Peter reassures her as begins to sob, the midwife clamping the baby and heading over to clean him before wrapping him in a baby blue blanket and heading over to the grieving couple

"Would you like to hold your son?" 

"Yes" Carla nods taking him into her arms as she cries again "Oh baby, I'm so, so sorry, you look just like your daddy"

"He's beautiful" Peter whispers as the midwife cleans Carla up "You're so lucky little man to have your mum as you mum"

"We could've done so much sweetheart, you could've met your big brother and you sisters, we couldnt gone to the park when you were older-"

"We could've pushed you on the swings and your sisters would've loved to play with you-"

"No doubt you would argue with them but you will never forget us, and we will never forget you, you're in here" Carla points to her heart as Peter does the same "We love you so much sweetheart never forget that ok?"

"You'll meet so many amazing people where you are" Peter whispers as the midwife leaves them to it "You'll meet your Aunty Susan, and your Grandma Deirdre and Grandma Valerie"

"You'll meet your Uncle Paul and Liam, and Aunty Michelle's son Ruairi, Mummy's friend Hayley" she cries as Peter holds her close "And you'll meet someone very important, someone, who we didnt get to meet, someone who we always remember but never speak about, your other sister, she doesn't have a name but she'll be there for you, to guide you through your journey"

"We love you, little man...we always will..." Peter says, his voice echoey all of a sudden as the body next to him wriggles around subconsciously in its slumber "Carla...Carla, sweetheart...wake up" 

"W-What" she forces her eyes open gasping for breath "What I was in hospital, what?" she frowns as Peter hums confused "What, why?"

"Love you were dreaming, were you having a nightmare?" he asks as she glances to the alarm clock seeing that the date had changed 

"Yeah, I guess...I dont know" she frowns as she rests her chest on his head "It was weird"

"How do you mean?"

"It was like we relived our boat journey again, but we went to different places? We had another baby, called Willow and then I got pregnant again then I lost him, he was stillborn...I dont know?"

"Ok well take a breather" Peter whispers as Carla nods "What exactly happened?"

So she explained everything to him...

"I want to relive it" Carla states as Peter frowns "I want to travel again" 

"Ey? Where's all this coming from I thought you were happy here with me and Avery?"

"I am but I want to relive some memories, I want to change what happened in that dream I want to do it again, please"

"Ok" Peter hums "It's going to be a challenge with a two-year-old but I'm sure we could do it?" he chuckles as Carla nods eagerly " The world's-"

"-Our oyster..."


End file.
